Histoire impossible
by Maloa
Summary: [2PM] Tout allait plutôt bien dans la vie de Wooyoung. Il était connu, vivait avec 6 mecs qu'il considérait comme ses frères et il était très apprécié des filles. Non il n'avait rien à envier à personne jusqu'à ce que de drôles d'idées lui passe par la tête. Comment pouvait-il tomber amoureux de son meilleur ami ?
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Histoire impossible

Rating : K+

Pairing : Khunyoung

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi (à mon grand regret !)

Note : Alors alors, voici ma première histoire. J'ai fait la découverte récemment d'un groupe de K-pop: les 2pm et ils sont tellement proches et marrants que je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'écrire sur eux. Ce premier chapitre est un peu court c'est vrai mais les suivants seront un peu plus long Aller je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse lire.

_Chapitre 1_

- Woo, après le concert toi et moi on passe la nuit à la maison, dit-il en attrapant le garçon par l'épaule. Tu sais comme avant. A jouer, à manger et à faire de la musique. Ça fait si longtemps !

Le jeune coréen hésita un instant. Il dévisagea son meilleur ami et baissa les yeux.

- A qui la faute ? T'es toujours avec des filles ! Rétorqua-t-il.

- Aller fait pas la tête, je sais que je t'ai un peu délaissé ces temps-ci mais ce soir c'est notre soirée. Tous les autres vont à la fête, ce sera que toi et moi.

Nichkhun fit son célèbre clin d'œil auquel il savait que le gars de Busan ne pouvait résister. Il le poussa gentiment par l'épaule mais Wooyoung ne bougea pas.

- Aller ! Ça me manque, insista-t-il.

- Ok, ok !

Nichkhun enlaça son meilleur ami, comme à son habitude, qui ne réagit pas.

Le concert se passa comme prévu, ils furent attendus, puis acclamés et applaudis. Leur groupe était devenu l'un des plus connus et des plus aimés de toute la Corée du sud. Les filles étaient littéralement à leurs pieds et presque tous les membres du groupe en profitaient excepté Junho qui était avec sa copine depuis longtemps déjà. Et Wooyoung.

Pourquoi Wooyoung n'en profitait pas ? A dire vrai, c'était un garçon très timide et très sensible. Il était sorti avec quelques filles mais ça ne durait jamais très longtemps et personne, pas même Nichkhun ne savait pourquoi. Pourtant lorsqu'il était amoureux, Wooyoung était un passionné et ne pensait à personne d'autre qu'à la personne qu'il aime.

Les deux jeunes jouaient à la console depuis plus d'une heure. Il était tard, dans les alentours de trois heures lorsque le ventre de Nichkhun se mit à gronder de faim. Aucun des 2pm n'étaient encore rentrés, et les connaissant ils ne rentreraient pas avant cinq ou six heures du matin.

- T'as faim ? Demanda le prince Thaï à son ami.

- Oui, répondit il. Tu me fais ton omelette trop bonne ?

Wooyoung le regarda et fit sa moue la plus mignonne. Nichkhun lui sourit tendrement avant d'acquiescer.

Nichkhun s'afféra en cuisine. Il savait que Wooyoung adorait son omelette thaï.

Quand au plus jeune, il était entrain de finir sa partie lorsqu'il entendit le portable de Nichkhun vibrait sur la table. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder qui lui écrivait : Victoria. _Victoria_ ! Encore _elle_. Depuis quelque temps, Nichkhun faisait une émission appelée « _We got married_ » avec cette fille, très connue en Corée du Sud faisant elle aussi partie d'un groupe composé que de filles. L'émission consistait à montrer des scènes de la vie quotidienne des deux jeunes asiatiques comme s'ils étaient mariés.

Wooyoung voulait voir le message que celle-ci lui envoyait. Il _devait _le voir. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait absolument aucune idée. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il avait très envie de le lire. Il prit alors le portable dans ses mains et hésita. Avait-il le droit de le lire ? Est-ce que Nichkhun lui en voudrait ? Mais Wooyoung n'eut pas le temps de se décider que Nichkhun arriva avec les deux assiettes. Il jeta le portable sur le canapé avant que Nichkhun n'eut le temps de le voir.

- Et voilà une omelette thaï pour mon Woo !

Nichkhun déposa les assiettes fièrement sur la table basse. Wooyoung dévora son assiette, décidément il aimait vraiment ce plat, surtout préparait par _lui_.

- Eh Khunnie, dit-il la bouche encore pleine. T'as reçu un message de Victoria.

Il lui tendit le téléphone et Nichkhun le prit. Pendant sa lecture, Woo le dévisagea pour voir sa réaction. Nichkhun sourit et reposa le portable sur la table.

- Alors, reprit-il, qu'est-ce qu'elle te dit ?

- Oh rien de spécial, juste qu'elle a passé une super nuit avec moi. Il haussa les sourcils fièrement et fit un clin d'œil.

Wooyoung déglutit avec difficulté.

- Tu … Tu veux dire que toi et elle vous … Il baissa la tête trop gêné. Enfin je veux dire, vous l'avez … Ahem …

- On l'a fait ? Nichkhun se mit à rire. Tu sais Youngie, y'a pas de honte à parler de ça. Il s'arrêta et regarda son ami devenir de plus en plus rouge. Ah mon Woo, t'es trop prude !

Wooyoung se leva et essaya de calmer le feu de ses joues.

- Mais, vous êtes ensemble maintenant ? Osa-t-il enfin demander toujours en évitant le regard de Nichkhun.

- Je pensais juste passer la nuit avec, comme je le fais avec toutes les autres. Mais avec elle, c'est spécial, j'ai pas envie de faire le con. Tu vois ?

Il était si sérieux, Wooyoung pouvait voir pour la première fois que Nichkhun était vraiment attaché et il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais cela le gênait. Peut-être parce qu'il voulait garder Nichkhun pour lui tout seul, c'était son meilleur ami après tout ?

- Je vois, dit-il doucement s'affalant sur le canapé à côté de Nichkhun.

Wooyoung sentit le regard insistant de son ami sur lui. Il tourna sa tête et avant qu'il ne puisse lui demander pourquoi, Nichkhun lui coupa la parole.

- Woo ? L'interrogea-t-il. T'as l'air … bizarre en ce moment. On dirait que t'es pas dans ton assiette, dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

Wooyoung réfléchit un instant. C'est vrai qu'il se sentait bizarre en ce moment, à chaque fois qu'une fille s'approchait de Nichkhun, ou dès que Nichkhun parlait de ses conquêtes, Wooyoung sentait une boule se former dans son ventre. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas en parler à Nichkhun. Qu'est-ce qui tournait pas rond chez lui ?

- Nichkhun, répondit-il, je suis un peu perdu en ce moment.

- C'est à cause de cette fille avec qui ça s'est terminé ?

- Non répondit-il spontanément avant de se reprendre. Enfin si, c'est ça, en quelque sorte.

- Elle t'a fait du mal ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Non, pas vraiment.

Nichkhun savait son ami très fermé sur ce genre de sujet et décida de ne pas insister plus longtemps. Il mit une main sur son épaule, et cela réchauffa un peu le cœur du jeune homme.

- Youngie, j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Sur ces mots, le prince thaï se leva et s'installa devant le piano.

- Je t'ai écrit une chanson _my best friend_, reprit-il. J'espère que ça te réconfortera un peu.

Il commença à jouer et Wooyoung l'écouta avec la plus grande attention possible. Nichkhun se mit ensuite à chanter:

_Close my eyes and let the world go by_

_I feel the rain drops on my mind_

_And when the time gets so hard with nowhere left to hide_

_Just wanna drop down and cry_

_Then you came and change my life_

_Being the bestest friend of mine_

_Oooh Oh I can't ask for more_

_So let them bring it on …_

_Let in rain_

_Let in rain_

_Oh I ain't scared no more_

_Let it rain_

_Let it rain _

_I know I got you by my side_

Ses doigts se baladaient sur le piano. Wooyoung ne pouvait détourner ses yeux de Nichkhun. Il avait une voix si … _angélique_. Et son visage …

_Then you came and changed my life_

_Being guardian angel of mine_

_Oooh Baby_

_Wrap your wings to protect me_

_Without you I can't make it through the rain_

Il ne voyait que lui possédé par la musique, il ne pouvait croire qu'il avait écrit ça pour lui.

_Let it rain_

_Let it rain_

_Ooh I ain't scared no more_

_Let it rain_

_Let it rain_

_I know I got you by my side_

_Like an angel_

_Like my mother_

_Like the bestest friend of mine_

_Like an angel_

_Like my mother_

_Like the bestest friend of mine_

_Like an angel_

_Like my mother_

_Like the bestest friend of mine_

_So I …_

_Let it rain_

Et c'est à cet instant précis que tout devint clair pour lui. Il comprit pourquoi il était jaloux des filles avec qui Nichkhun sortait, pourquoi lorsqu'il était loin de lui il lui manquait tant et pourquoi il ne pouvait pas détourner son regard de lui : il l'aimait.

Cette pensée le terrifia. Comment pouvait-il être amoureux de son meilleur ami ? Non ce n'était pas possible, comment les autres réagiraient ? Non il ne pouvait pas le dire, à personne. Jamais personne ne comprendrait. Il fallait qu'il enfouisse son sentiment au plus profond de lui et ne plus jamais y penser, _jamais_.

- Alors, demanda soudain Nichkhun le faisant sortir de ses pensées. T'en penses quoi ?

Nichkhun le regarda avec un sourire si attendrissant, il se leva et l'enlaça comme un ami le ferait pour réconforter quelqu'un. Wooyoung se sentant gêné s'écarta doucement.

- Elle est magnifique ta chanson, dit-il l es yeux plein de larmes.

- Merci, dit-il avec un grand sourire montrant toutes ses dents. Je suis plutôt content de moi, j'y ai mis mon cœur là dedans, pour toi !

_« _Pour toi», ces mots résonnèrent dans la tête de Wooyoung. _Pour moi, s_e répéta-t-il.

- Woo, tu es mon meilleur ami et si tu ne vas pas bien, moi non plus ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive mais j'espère que ça s'arrangera car je déteste te voir dans cet état, ça me tue.

- Merci Khunnie, ça me fait tellement plaisir.

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Wooyoung d'enlacer Nichkhun, il l'enlaça fort. _J'ai tellement envie de t'embrasser_, fut la seule chose à laquelle il pensa. Il relâcha son étreinte.

- Bon, il est tard, les autres ne vont pas tarder à rentrer, on devrait peut-être aller dormir, ajouta Wooyoung.

Et comme à leur habitude, les deux garçons dormirent dans le même lit. Mais cette fois, les pensées du jeune homme de Busan furent différentes des autres fois. _Que vais-je faire ?_ Se dit-il avant de partir au pays des songes.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Histoire impossible

Rating : K+

Pairing : Khunyoung

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi

Note : Dans ma fic le départ de Jay du groupe n'est pas le même que dans la vraie vie.

_Chapitre 2_

La nuit de Wooyoung fut agitée. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était amoureux de son meilleur ami. C'était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver. Il savait qu'il n'était pas gay, il n'avait jamais éprouvé le moindre sentiment amoureux, ni même d'attirance pour un garçon. Non, c'était que Nichkhun. Peut-être avait-il passé trop de temps avec lui ? Aux répétitions, pendant les concerts, et même pendant leur temps libre. Oui ils passaient quasiment tout leur temps ensemble, et souvent même ils dormaient ensembl,e quand Nichkhun n'était pas occupé avec des filles.

Mais Wooyoung était inévitablement attiré par Nichkhun, dorénavant il ne pouvait plus le nier.

Wooyoung était toujours allongé dans le lit à côté du prince thaï qui dormait à poings fermés. Il l'observa de longues minutes. Il le trouvait si mignon, avec ses mèches châtain clair qui lui chatouillaient le front, ses lèvres entrouvertes et son air de bébé. Il le trouvait si beau. Il voulait le toucher, l'embrasser. Pour échapper à ses immondes pensées, le jeune Wooyoung se leva et alla préparer son petit déjeuner.

- Salut Woo ! Dit une voix qui le surprit lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine.

- Oh salut Junho, répondit Wooyoung en faisant chauffer le riz dans l'autocuiseur. Tu m'as fait peur.

Junho rigola. Il était assis sur un des tabourets qui entourés l'énorme bar de la cuisine qui leur servait de table, un journal devant lui.

- Vous êtes rentrés à quelle heure ?

- Moi je suis rentré il y a quelques minutes, je n'ai pas été avec eux. Après le concert, je suis parti rejoindre Suzy.

Wooyoung hocha la tête. Ces deux-là s'étaient rencontrés sur le plateau de _Idol Army_. Suzy faisait partie d'un groupe de filles coréen : les Miss A. Le coup de foudre avait eu lieu quasiment au premier regard, mais qui pouvait résister au magnifique sourire de Junho ? Personne, en tout cas pas Suzy. Après l'émission, Junho avait proposé à Suzy de se voir, elle avait accepté et quelques jours plus tard ils s'étaient mis ensemble et cela faisait presque deux ans maintenant qu'ils filaient le parfait amour.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Interrogea Wooyoung, avec vos emplois du temps chargés vous arrivez encore à trouver du temps pour vous voir ?

Junho secoua la tête d'un air triste.

- C'est ça le problème, on a de plus en plus de mal. Il s'arrêta avant de reprendre : C'est pour ça qu'on a décidé d'emménager ensemble.

- Ooooh ! Wooyoung écarquilla grand ses yeux. Il était surpris. J'imagine que c'est ce qui devait arriver tôt ou tard. Mais tu nous manqueras dans la maison.

- Je sais, vous aussi. J'n'aurais plus 6 fous autour de moi à faire les cons tout le temps. Mais bon on se verra encore aux répét', aux concerts et je passerais vous voir. Et vous aussi.

- Oui mais ça ne sera pas pareil !

Ils se sourirent, l'amitié chez les 7 membres du groupe, non 6 maintenant, était très forte. Tous autant qu'ils étaient s'adoraient. Bien sûr il y avait des gens plus proche que d'autres comme Nichkhun et Wooyoung, Junsu et Chansung ou encore Taecyeon et Junho par exemple. Mais dans l'ensemble, ils étaient tous très proche.

- Taec va avoir du mal à l'accepter tu le sais ? Demanda Wooyoung avant d'enfourner une grosse bouchée de riz dans sa bouche.

- Je sais, je sais. C'est pour ça que je préfère que tu gardes ça pour toi, pour l'instant en tout cas. Je l'annoncerais aux autres plus tard.

- Pas de soucis mec !

Quelle heure était-il ? Wooyoung regarda le micro-onde qui afficha 11h09. Il n'avait quasiment pas dormi. Il était tellement perturbé. Il décida après son petit déjeuner d'aller courir un peu dans leur parc privé pour s'aérer l'esprit. Il courut, courut et courut encore jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop épuisé pour continuer. Il marcha quelques minutes puis s'arrêta sur un banc, et sans aucune raison, il se mit à pleurer. Il pleura longtemps en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait faire, _ce qu'il devait faire_. Il savait que c'était mal, qu'il ne pouvait pas aimer son meilleur ami. Il voulait combattre ce sentiment et il se persuada que ce n'était qu'une passade, qu'il n'allait pas bien et que c'était pour ça qu'il confondait ses sentiments. Il se demanda si peut-être le moment était arrivé de passer le cap …

Wooyoung était encore vierge, il se dit que s'il couchait avec une fille alors peut-être ce sentiment horrible, cette attirance effroyable pour Nichkhun s'arrêterait.

Lorsqu'il revint à la maison, cette fois tous les gars de la maison étaient réveillés. Chansung, Junsu et Taecyon mangeaient dans la cuisine. Quant à Nichkhun et Junho ils étaient installés dans le canapé. La télé était allumée mais seul Nichkhun la regardait. Junho était occupé sur son pc. Le visage de Nichkhun s'éclaira lorsqu'il vit son meilleur ami rentrait dans la pièce.

- T'étais où Woo ? Demanda-t-il sans que Wooyoung n'ait le temps de lui dire bonjour.

- Je courais, j'avais besoin de m'aérer.

- T'es parti super longtemps, dit la voix de Junho qui ne leva pas les yeux de son ordinateur posé sur ses genoux.

- Ah bon ? Demanda-t-il, n'ayant absolument aucune idée du temps qu'il avait mis.

- Plus de deux heures ! Affirma Nichkhun.

- Ah, bon je vais me laver les gars.

Wooyoung était en train de s'habilla lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un l'appelait.

- Woo, Chansung, Junsu, Taek, les gars venaient y'a Jay sur skype.

Jaebeom était l'ancien leader des 2pm. Il était américain d'origine coréenne et il avait décidé après le lycée d'aller en Corée dans une école spécialisée en dance, chant et scène où il souhaitait faire ses débuts dans la musique. C'est là qu'il rencontra les garçons et quelques mois seulement après son arrivée, la JYP entertainment les avait engagés en tant que 2pm. Tous les membres du groupe l'avaient accepté sans aucun problème. Pendant un an, leur groupe devint l'un des plus populaires et Jeabeom était adoré. Mais même s'il adorait 2pm, sa famille et ses amis lui manquait terriblement, il avait alors pris la lourde décision de quitter le groupe pour retourner aux Etats-Unis, son pays natal.

Mais malgré la distance, Jeabeom restait en contact avec eux. Régulièrement il les appelait sur skype et une fois ou deux par an, il venait passer ses vacances avec eux.

Wooyoung fut le dernier à arriver dans le salon. Tous les garçons étaient là, à faire des coucous, des grimaces à Jay.

- _What's up guys_ ? Demanda-t-il à travers l'ordinateur.

Ils avaient allumés leur caméra et micro.

- Tu nous manque mec, dit la voix de Teacyon.

- Ouais, tu reviens quand nous voir ? Demanda Junsu.

- Bientôt les gars, bientôt d'ici un mois.

-_Yeaaaah_ , crièrent-ils tous en cœur.

- Viens vite, on a plein de nouvelles danses à te montrer, enchaîna Wooyoung.

- Ouais t'inquiète. J'espère que tout se passe bien pour vous.

- Ca va super, répondit la voix de Nichkhun, mais c'est pas pareil sans toi.

- C'est clair, affirma Chansung.

- Moi je suis content je suis leader maintenant ! Junho fit un clin d'œil à la caméra.

- C'est ça ! Non tu resteras toujours le seul et l'unique leader, dit Junsu après avoir donné une claque sur la tête de Junho.

- Merci les gars, ça me touche, répondit Jaebeom. Bon les gars je dois y aller, je suis plutôt occupé en ce moment. Je vous expliquerais tout ça bientôt, quand je serais là. J'vous laisse, prenez soin de vous les gars. _Miss you_ !

Jeabeom secoua la main et tous les autres membres aussi, puis il coupa l'appel.

- Trop cool, il vient dans un mois ! Youhouh. Wooyoung était le plus proche de Jeabeom et son amitié, leurs délires, leurs fous rires, lui manquait beaucoup.

Tous repartirent à leur activité. Wooyoung décida d'aller lire dans sa chambre mais au bout de quelques pages, il s'endormit.

- Woo, Woo, réveille-toi. Il est l'heure, on va être en retard.

Nichkhun le secoua doucement pour le réveiller. Il était 16h45 et ils devaient aller au studio répéter leur nouvelle dance. Wooyoung regarda l'heure sur son portable et se releva précipitamment.

- Merde, j'ai même pas préparé mon sac, on va arriver en retard. Minjae ne va pas être content !

- T'inquiètes, j'ai tout préparé, ton sac est déjà dans la voiture. On attend plus que toi.

Wooyoung se leva et alla rejoindre les autres dans la studio se trouvait qu'à 10 minutes de leur villa. Ils arrivèrent et le chorégraphe était déjà là.

Ils se changèrent dans les vestiaires où Wooyoung se força à ne pas regarder le torse de Nichkhun lorsqu'il changea de t-shirt.

Leur répétition se passa bien même si à cause de leur soirée de la veille certains avaient du mal à se bouger comme Chansung et Teacyon.

A la fin de la répétition, lorsqu'ils ne restaient plus que Wooyoung et Chansung dans le vestiaire, Wooyoung s'approcha de Chansung.

- Chan, faudrait que je te parle. J'ai des questions à te poser, lui dit-il tout bas pour que personne n'entende, même s'ils n'étaient plus que deux.

- Ouais vas-y !

- Non pas ici, ça te dit d'aller boire un verre rien que toi et moi pour en parler ?

- Si tu veux.

- Alors vous montez les gars ? Demanda Nichkhun assit dans la voiture.

- Non, c'est bon allez-y les gars. Nous on a un truc à faire. On se retrouve à la maison.

Nichkhun fit sa tête de bébé triste.

- Mais vous allez rentrer comment ? Demanda Junsu.

- On prendra un taxi ou on rentrera à pied. A plus.

Chansung referma la porte de la voiture et celle-ci partit en direction de la villa.

Ils allèrent dans un bar très chic du centre ville. Le bar faisait parti du plus bel hôtel de la ville où toutes les personnes connues venaient prendre un verre sans être embêter par leurs fans. C'était un bar moderne, de couleur vive. La pièce était très grande et les tables bien espacées entre elles. Ainsi personne ne pouvait entendre les conversations d'autres tables. Pour Wooyoung, c'était parfait !

Les deux garçons commandèrent des cocktails sans alcools et une assiette de bouchées à grignoter.

- Alors Wooyoung, tu voulais savoir quoi ? Demanda Chansung après avoir bu une gorgée de son verre.

- Voilà … Euh … Je voulais savoir quelque chose sur … , il bégayait.

- Sur mon homosexualité ? Chansung sourit, tout le monde savait que Wooyoung était très gêné pour aborder ce genre de sujet. Et cela le faisait tout le temps rire.

- Oui, voilà c'est ça. Wooyoung sentit ses joues devenir de plus en plus rouge. Il but une gorgée de cocktail. Comment tu as su ? Et … comment t'arrive à gérer ça ?

- Je l'ai su très vite, dès que j'ai été en âge de penser à ce genre de choses, j'ai tout de suite été attiré par les garçons. Les filles, j'ai essayé aussi mais rien. Quand j'embrassais une fille, et crois moi c'était de vraie bombe, ça ne me faisait rien.

- Mais, comment tu as réussi à … l'accepter ?

- Au début, j'avoue que ça a été très dur. Et puis je me suis rendu compte que plus j'assumais et moins on m'embêtait sur ça. Alors plus ça allait et plus je m'acceptais. Mais Junsu hyung m'a énormément aidé.

- Et comment tu fais pour gérer l'attirance que tu as pour lui ?

Tout le monde était au courant, Chansung ne s'en était jamais caché. Il trouvait Junsu terriblement attirant. Et un jour en rigolant Junsu avait dit « Si un jour je me rends compte que je suis gay, alors Chansung sera l'homme de ma vie » et il s'était tous mis à rire. Mais Junsu aimait trop les filles.

- Parfois c'est dur. Les autres pensent que je suis juste attiré par lui mais en fait je l'aime vraiment. C'est difficile à expliquer, il a toujours été là pour moi, il est tout ce que je recherche chez un mec excepté le fait qu'il soit hétéro évidemment.

Il sourit légèrement.

- Mais bon, maintenant je m'y suis habitué, reprit-il voyant le regard triste de Wooyoung posé sur lui. J'essaye de ne pas penser à ça et je sors avec plein de garçons.

- C'est pour ça que tu n'arrives pas à te poser ?

Chansung hocha la tête.

- Oui en partie. Et aussi parce que je ne trouve pas de garçon aussi bien que_ lui_.

- Oh, ça doit être dur. Pourtant on ne s'imagine pas quand on te voit. T'es tellement souriant tout le temps et plein de vie.

- Je prends sur moi du mieux que je peux. Mais, toi, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Wooyoung sentit son estomac faire un bond dans son ventre. Il ne pouvait pas en parler, il était bloqué.

- Pour rien, comme ça, balbutia-t-il.

- Tu … ne serais pas … gay par hasard ? Demanda-t-il très sérieux. Tu sais que tu peux me le dire, de toutes les personnes de la maison je suis celui qui te comprendra le mieux.

- Mais non, dit-il. Bien sûr que non.

Chansung en resta là. Malgré que Chansung soit le plus jeune, Wooyoung était considéré comme le bébé de la maison. Peut-être parce que c'était le plus innocent, le plus prude de tous.

Wooyoung s'imaginait à quel point Chansung était courageux. Il aimait son meilleur ami lui aussi mais ne pouvait rien y faire et pire il se forçait à ne pas le montrer. Il se demandait comment il pouvait endurer cette torture tous les jours car Junsu et Nichkhun était pareil, ils enchaînaient les conquêtes féminines sans jamais se poser. Enfin jusqu'à présent pour Nichkhun, puisque maintenant il avait trouvé_ la_ fille, au grand dam de Wooyoung.

Wooyoung allait passer encore de sales moments, il allait en baver. Nichkhun était tout pour lui. Il l'aimait si fort. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui avouer ses sentiments. Rien que d'y penser son sang se glaçait et il commençait à paniquer. Non_ il ne pouvait pas lui en parler.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Histoire impossible

Rating : K+

Pairing : Khunyoung

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi

_Chapitre 3 _

- Tu m'évites Woo ! Dit la voix de Nichkhun qui le surprit.

Wooyoung se retourna lentement, essayant le plus possible de cacher sa surprise. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Wooyoung évitait Nichkhun en trouvant toute sorte de stratagèmes. Et même si cela lui faisait du mal, parce qu'il adorait passer du temps avec lui, il s'était persuadé que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Chaque fois qu'il voyait Nichkhun, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer et de vouloir le toucher.

- Pas du tout, répondit-il. Pourquoi tu dis ça Khun ?

- Dis-moi ! Insista-t-il. Depuis 5 jours c'est à peine si on s'est parlé, si on s'est vu alors que d'habitude toi et moi on est inséparables. Même les autres m'ont demandé ce qu'il se passait.

- Non je t'évite pas je voulais juste te laisser du temps avec Victoria.

Wooyoung n'osa le regarder dans les yeux. Nichkhun s'approcha de lui, très près de lui et le regarda intensément dans les yeux.

- Arrête ça ! S'énerva-t-il. Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas alors me laisser de temps pour que je sois avec elle ça paraît tellement faux.

- Bah je change ! Rétorqua-il sur le même ton.

- Wooyoung ! Cria-t-il dorénavant très énervé. Je sais que tu vas mal en ce moment et j'aimerais vraiment t'aider mais j'ai l'impression que plus j'essaye et plus tu t'éloignes. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas bon sang ? Ça me fait mal que tu ne me fasses pas confiance.

Wooyoung recula d'un pas et lui tourna le dos. Il regarda la photo d'eux qui était posé sur le bureau.

- C'est juste que, … Il s'arrêta. Non rien, oublie ça.

Nichkhun se calma, il regarda son ami et comprenait à quel point il souffrait alors qu'il ne pouvait l'aider. Il ne savait pas comment faire.

- C'est juste que quoi Woo ? Demanda-t-il frustré.

Wooyoung sentit les larmes montées et il mit toutes ses forces pour les retenir.

- Mon Woo, reprit-il. Tu peux pas savoir comme ça me fait mal de te voir comme ça. J'voudrais tellement t'aider, s'il te plait ne me rejettes pas. T'as toujours été là pour moi, alors cette fois c'est mon tour.

- Arrête Nichkhun. S'il te plait, arrête de faire ça je t'en prie.

- Arrêter quoi Khunnie ? L'interrogea-t-il soudain très surpris et quelque peu inquiet.

- _Ça_ ! Arrête d'être si gentil avec moi.

- Ooh, écoute je sais plus quoi faire. Je vais arrêter de t'embêter et un jour, quand tu seras prêt tu viendras me parler.

Nichkhun le prit dans ses bras et sortit de la chambre laissant un Wooyoung au bord des larmes. _Faut que je partes, que je prennes du recul_, pensa-t-il.

Une semaine plus tard, Junho avait réuni les 5 membres de la maison dans le salon pour leur annoncer une nouvelle. Wooyoung toujours sérieux attendait sagement dans le canapé, Nichkhun l'observait silencieusement. Chansung était en train de manger un énorme bol de riz tandis que Junsu et Taec étaient en train de se battre gentiment.

- Junsu, tu peux rien faire, je suis plus fort que toi, dit Taecyeon en relâchant le bras de Junsu qu'il avait bloqué derrière son dos.

- Ouais c'est ça ! C'est juste que je suis fatigué aujourd'hui.

Il se tourna vers Chansung qui mangeait son bol de riz sans utiliser ni couverts, ni même ses doigts. Il portait le bol des deux mains et attrapait le riz directement avec sa bouche.

- T'es vraiment un gouffre sans fond Chan ! Aller pousses-toi un peu qu'on puisse s'asseoir, dit Junsu en tapotant sa cuisse pour qu'il se décale.

Chansung râla un peu avant de lui faire un grand sourire en se poussant pour que les deux s'installent.

- Nichkhun, appela la voix de Taec. Fais- moi un massage thaï s'il te plait. Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

Nichkhun hésita mais se leva finalement. Wooyoung regardait son meilleur ami massait le dos de Teac avec une pointe de jalousie.

- Tu veux que je t'en fasse un après Woo ? Nichkhun lui fit son célèbre clin d'œil. Ça te fera du bien.

- Non c'est bon merci.

- _Wooow,_ dirent à l'unisson les voix de Junsu, Chansung et Taecyeon.

- Comment t'ose dire non. Aaah c'est tellement bon, insista Taecyeon en fermant les yeux pour mieux savourer.

Junho arriva dans la pièce et se mit devant eux, l'air solennel.

- Bon les gars, j'ai un truc à vous dire.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges vifs les regardèrent un à un. Il était très sérieux.

- Tu vas quitter le groupe ou quoi Junho, plaisanta Taecyeon toujours aussi taquin.

- Voilà, commença-t-il doucement. Vous savez que ça fait un moment que moi et Suzy sortons ensemble.

Tous les garçons l'écoutaient maintenant attentivement, ils avaient arrêtés toutes leurs activités. Nichkhun le regardait la bouche ouverte. Wooyoung comprit ce qu'il allait annoncer se remémorant alors la conversation qu'ils avaient eu dans la cuisine quelques jours auparavant.

- Mais avec nos deux emplois du temps très chargés, continua-t-il regardant chacun des garçons, on a plus trop le temps de se voir.

- Pour prendre du bon temps tu veux dire, dit Taecyeon essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Et donc, continua-t-il ignorant royalement la réplique du géant aux oreilles décollées, j'ai pris une décision. Je vais emménager avec elle.

Les quatre garçons ouvrirent grand leurs yeux en amande. Personne ne s'attendait à ça. Junho regarda alors son ami Taec qui avait baissé la tête, regardant maintenant ses pieds. Cette nouvelle lui faisait mal, il le savait. Junho regarda ensuite Wooyoung qui lui sourit d'un air compatissant.

- Et bien félicitations, lui dit-il alors que personne n'osait prendre la parole.

- Merci Woo !

- Oui, félicitation aussi Junho mais bon ça va nous faire bizarre de ne plus t'avoir avec nous. Même si tu passais déjà beaucoup de nuits chez Suzy.

- Je sais Nichkhun, vous aussi aller me manquer.

- Félicitation mec, enchaîne Junsu.

Junsu regarda son meilleur ami à côté de lui qui ne disait rien. Il lui donna un coup de coude et lui fit un signe de tête avec de gros yeux désignant Junho. Chansung fit la moue.

- Félicitation Junho, dit-il finalement la voix basse, un peu forcé.

- C'est sympa les mecs, merci de me comprendre. On ne vivra pas ensemble toute notre vie, blagua-t-il mais sa blague tomba à l'eau et les cinq garçons restèrent très attristés.

- Mais tu pars quand ? Demanda Nichkhun.

- Dans un mois.

Seul Taecyeon n'avait rien dit, il était resta là silencieux, regardant ses pieds. Il se leva soudain et monta dans sa chambre.

- Teac ! Junho l'appelait mais il ne se retourna pas. Junho le suivit.

- Attendez, les gars, moi aussi j'ai un truc à vous dire … Mais les deux jeunes hommes étaient déjà partis. Tant pis, continua-t-il. Il se tourna vers les trois membres restants. Vu que c'est une période creuse pour nous en ce moment, je vais aller quelque temps dans ma famille.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda un Nichkhun surpris.

- Oui, je pars cet après-midi.

- Mais on avait dit qu'on resterait ensemble.

- Je sais, mais les choses changent.

Nichkhun, dégoûté ne répondit même pas. Il savait que ce serait bénéfique et espérait qu'à son retour il retrouverait le Wooyoung joyeux qu'il adorait tant.

Taecyeon arriva dans sa chambre et claqua la porte presque sous le nez de Junho. Celui-ci frappa doucement à sa porte.

- J'veux pas en parler ! Tu peux partir.

- Taec, s'il te plait, parlons-en. Je t'abandonne pas je vais juste vivre ailleurs. T'es comme mon frère et ça, ça ne changera jamais.

Taecyeon ne répondit pas et alluma la musique assez fort pour couvrir la voix de Junho. Wooyoung qui, après avoir parlé aux trois autres membres restants, alla préparer ses affaires. C'est alors qu'il vit Junho devant la porte de Teac qui parlait visiblement tout seul car le son provenant de la chambre était si fort que Teacyeon ne pouvait l'entendre.

- Il ne t'écoutera pas maintenant, laisse-lui du temps, lui dit-il le faisant presque sursauter.

- Je sais, mais je veux pas partir alors qu'il m'en veut. Vous êtes comme ma famille !

- Tu pars dans un mois, il se sera calmer d'ici là t'en fais pas. Tu le connais il est très impulsif mais il se calme vite.

- J'espère que t'as raison.

Le jeune Wooyoung avait fini de préparé son sac, il avait acheté son billet et tout était fin prêt. Il descendit dans le salon où se trouvaient encore Nichkhun et Chansung. Taecyeon était resté dans sa chambre, Junho était parti rejoindre Suzy et Junsu faisait son activité préférée : courir.

- Chanie, tu peux m'emmener à l'aéroport s'il te plait ?

Chansung se tourna vers Nichkhun étonné. D'habitude, pour ce genre de chose c'était toujours à Nichkhun qu'il demandait. Enfin même pas, c'était le genre de choses qui se faisaient naturellement. Mais pas cette fois.

- Euh, balbutia-t-il, si tu veux ouais. Faut partir dans combien de temps ?

- Une heure.

- Oula, je devrais peut-être me dépêcher alors.

Wooyoung rigola, Chansung était la personne qui prenait le plus de temps dans la salle de bain.

- Tu m'emmènes juste à l'aéroport, pas besoin de te mettre sur ton 31 !

- T'es fou ou quoi ? Et si mes fans me voient ? T'es totalement inconscient mon pauvre petit Wooyoung.

Chansung se leva en sautant et monta les escaliers laissant seuls Nichkhun et Wooyoung. Wooyoung osa enfin regardait Nichkhun pour la première fois de la journée.

- Khunnie, d'habitude c'est toujours moi qui fait ça. Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ?

- T'as rendez-vous avec Victoria dans une heure.

- J'peux repousser le rendez-vous tu sais.

- Non, non c'est bon. T'inquiètes Chan va m'emmener ça arrange tout le monde comme ça.

Il tenta un petit sourire mais Nichkhun avait les larmes aux yeux. Qu'arrivait-il à son ami ? Que s'était-il passé pour que Wooyoung change de comportement envers lui du jour au lendemain ?

- Ok, répondit-il simplement.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant de longues minutes, se fut Nichkhun qui rompit le silence. Il se leva, prit l'ipod de Wooyoung et lui tendit.

-Tiens, dit-il, j'ai rajouté ma chanson. Tu sais celle que j'ai écrite pour toi. Franchement, ça me fait chier que tu partes, on aurait pu bien se marrer et tout mais bon je pense que t'as besoin de ta famille en ce moment. Alors, quand tu seras là-bas, écoute ma chanson et n'oublie pas que quoi qu'il arrive, je serais toujours là pour toi. _Toujours_. S'il te plait, reviens moi en pleine forme et plus triste, je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça.

- Ecoute, commença le jeune Wooyoung en attrapant l'ipod. Je voudrais t'expl …

- Non, le coupa-t-il, t'en fais pas. Pas besoin de m'expliquer, j'espère juste revoir le Khunnie que j'adore quand tu rentreras.

Wooyoung acquiesça de la tête.

- Je suiiiis prêêêêêêt, cria la voix de Chansung du haut des escaliers.

Il descendit les escaliers en toute hâte. Et se retrouva dans le salon en un rien de temps. Il vit Wooyoung et Nichkhun debout l'un devant l'autre qui se regardait profondément dans les yeux. Wooyoung fut le premier à rompre leur échange.

- Il est l'heure Woo, on y va ?

- Ouais, j'arrive.

- Je vais t'attendre dans la voiture.

Les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent à nouveau seul. Wooyoung alla dire au revoir à ses amis, et Nichkhun l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

- Bon bah profite bien et puis reviens en pleine forme s'il te plait.

- Ouais je vais essayer.

Nichkhun le prit dans ses bras mais cette fois Wooyoung ne le repoussa pas. Au contraire il le serra fort contre lui pendant de longues secondes avant de le relâcher.

- Tu vas me manquer Youngie !

- Toi aussi. Il lui sourit. Fais attention à toi.

Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois lorsque Chansung klaxonna. Wooyoung sortit de la maison et fit un signe de la main à Nichkhun qui sentait son cœur se serrer.

Ils étaient à l'aéroport. Wooyoung portait un bonnet, Chansung quand à lui avait relevé sa capuche et tous deux portaient une grosse écharpe pour éviter qu'on ne les reconnaisse. Ils avaient réglé tous les détails du départ et attendaient dans une pièce tranquillement assis sur un banc. Chansung resta avec lui jusqu'au moment de l'embarcation. Wooyoung restait silencieux comme il l'était depuis quelques semaines déjà.

- Wooyoung ? Demanda-t-il délaissant soudain son portable. T'as pas l'air d'aller très fort en ce moment. Depuis qu'on a parlé l'autre jour en fait.

- Si, si, ça va ! Répondit le jeune garçon.

- Je crois savoir ce qui ne va pas, enchaîna-t-il. Je pense que ça à un rapport avec Nichkhun, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas du tout, mentit-il trop sur la défensive.

- Je pense que tu es tombé amoureux de lui, reprit-il ignorant les réponses de Wooyoung.

- Qu … QUOI ?

Wooyoung se mit à rougir et Chansung comprit qu'il avait tapé dans le mille.

- Jamais ! Continua le jeune gars de Busan.

Chansung ne dit rien, il se contenta de mettre une main sur le genou de Wooyoung, compatissant.

- Oh et puis merde, reprit-il. Si j'en parle pas je vais exploser. Je retiens ça depuis si longtemps.

- Alors c'est vrai ? Demanda Chansung tout excité à présent. J'ai raison?

- Je …, balbutia-t-il. Oui.

- Oh, mais comment tu t'en es rendu compte ?

Wooyoung joua nerveusement avec la fermeture éclair de son manteau évitant soigneuesement le regard persistant de Chansung.

- L'autre jour après le concert, vous êtes partis en boîte et nous on est rentré, tu t'en souviens ?

Chansung hocha la tête se rappelant sa soirée un sourire sur ses lèvres avant de l'inciter à continuer.

- Et, il m'a avoué qu'il sortait avec Victoria et déjà j'ai senti que ça me dérangeait mais je comprenais pas pourquoi. C'est juste quand il a chanté la chanson qu'il a composé pour moi que j'ai compris. Comme ça, d'un coup. Il s'arrêta un instant. Chan, je me sens super mal, je sais vraiment pas quoi faire. J'arrive même plus à être normal avec lui et il pense qu'il a fait quelque chose de mal alors que c'est moi !

- Non Woo, t'as rien fait de mal. Ce n'est pas mal d'aimer son meilleur ami et surtout tu n'y peux rien. Je sais ce que c'est et le conseil que je peux te donner, c'est de lui en parler. De lui expliquer et comme Nichkhun est très ouvert, il comprendra j'en suis sûr.

- Non je peux pas faire ça, j'ai trop honte. Je ne veux pas que son regard sur moi change ou bien que notre relation change.

- Mais ta relation est déjà en train de changer ! La preuve tu as passé ces derniers jours à l'éviter.

- Mouais, tu as raison je suppose. Mais lui en parler ? Oh non, c'est trop difficile.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de continuer cette conversation qu'il était déjà temps pour Wooyoung de monter dans l'avion.

- Merci Chansung, merci de garder tout ça pour toi.

- T'en fais pas ton secret sera bien gardé ! Il lui sourit.

Ils s'enlacèrent avant que Wooyoung ne parte.

- Ah et au fait, tu diras au revoir à Junsu je ne l'ai pas vu en partant.

- Pas de problème bro', prend soin de toi. On se revoit dans deux semaines.

Wooyoung s'installa confortablement à sa place en première classe. Il éteignit son téléphone, prit son ipod et mis les écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Il alla directement à la chanson _Let it rain_. Et en écoutant la chanson de son meilleur ami, il s'imagina tout avouer à Nichkhun. Comment pouvait-il faire ça ? Alors qu'il s'imaginait toute sorte de scénario, l'avion s'envola vers sa ville natale.


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Histoire impossible

Rating : K+

Pairing : Khunyoung

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi excepté la petite Choonhee qui sort tout droit de mon imagination.

Note : Jin-Eun n'est autre que IU. Il n'y a pas de Nichkhun dans ce chapitre mais ne vous inquiété pas il revient bientôt !

_Chapitre 4_

Busan était la deuxième plus grande ville de Corée du Sud après Séoul. Il avait toujours habitait ici avant de se lancer dans sa carrière musicale et s'installer dans la capitale. Il adorait cette ville, c'était une ville très urbaine et comme elle se trouvait en bord de mer, il pouvait aller à la plage très facilement. La différence était que grâce à son argent gagné, il avait offert à sa famille un super appartement dont la vue donnée directement sur la mer orientale.

Il arriva chez lui aux alentours de 17 heures, son père n'était pas encore rentré du travail et sa mère faisait la cuisine. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée sans faire le moindre bruit et alla jusque dans la cuisine. Sa mère était de dos lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce. Il s'approcha très délicatement d'elle.

- Tu m'as manqué _Umma_ ! Dit-il la bouche très près de l'oreille de sa mère.

-_ AAAaaahhhh_, hurla-t-elle se retourna brusquement pour lui faire face.

Lorsqu'elle le vit son expression changea et sa bouche se fendit en un large sourire qui montrait toutes ses dents.

- Oh mon bébé il est rentré ! Reprit-elle passant d'une grande peur à une joie immense en un rien de temps.

Sa mère le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa comme si c'était encore un bébé. Elle n'avait pas revu son petit garçon depuis quelque mois et même s'il s'appelait souvent, il lui manquait terriblement. Elle aurait pu venir le voir mais elle avait une peur effroyable des avions et de plus c'était une femme très casanière comme son mari d'ailleurs.

- Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs !

Elle le frappa avec le torchon qu'elle tenait dans les mains avant de le prendre une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

- Laisse-moi te regarder, dit-elle prenant un bras de son fils dans chaque main et de les lever. Comme tu es beau maintenant !

- Merci _umma_. Il la regarda en souriant, il aimait tellement sa famille. Vous m'avez trop manqué !

- Toi aussi mon cœur, pourquoi tu ne viens pas plus souvent nous voir ? L'interrogea-t-elle avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.

- Je sais _umma_, je devrais mais tu sais entre les concerts, les répétitions, les publicités, etc., on a plus beaucoup le temps de faire autre chose.

- Ah mon ange, je sais bien. Mais appelle plus souvent s'il te plait, tes appels se font de plus en plus rare. En tout cas je suis très heureuse que tu sois là mon amour, tu restes combien de temps ?

- Deux semaines.

- Oh c'est super. Je suis si heureuse.

Ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur, elle était si contente de retrouver son fils. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis quatre mois et pour elle qui n'avait jamais été vraiment séparé de ses enfants, c'était un vrai cauchemar. Alors de le voir là, assis autour de la table de sa cuisine à grignoter ce qu'elle préparait, cela lui faisait chaud au cœur.

Wooyoung lui raconta ce qu'ils avaient vécu durant ces quatre mois, comment s'était passé leur concert, leurs nouvelles chansons, leurs nouvelles danses, la vie avec les garçons quand une jeune fille timide entra dans la pièce les mains pleines de sacs de courses.

- Voilà vos courses madame Jang, dit la jeune fille brune d'une voix fluette, presque enfantine.

Elle s'arrêta soudain et regarda le jeune homme assis la bouche pleine qui la regardait avec de grands yeux étonnés.

- _Woodong_ ? Demanda-t-elle s'approchant de lui.

Elle déposa les sacs sur la table et la vieille dame la remercia.

- Jang Wooyoung, déclara-t-elle s'approchant de lui. Que fais-tu là ?

- Hey Ji-eun ! Dit-il enfin, se levant pour l'enlacer. Je suis très content de te voir.

Lee Ji-eun était la fille des amis de ses parents. Elle était un peu plus jeune que lui mais ils se connaissaient depuis tout petit. Ils avaient grandis ensemble, ils étaient très proche avant qu'il ne parte faire ses débuts à Séoul. Ils se donnaient des nouvelles régulièrement au début puis de moins en moins au fil du temps. Mais lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient c'était comme si rien avait changé entre eux.

C'était une fille très belle, deux beaux yeux en amande, une peau irréprochable, une petite bouche rose et des longs cheveux noirs. Elle avait une frange qui faisait ressortir ses beaux yeux marrons. Elle était petite et mince.

- Ca me fait super plaisir aussi Wooyoung, répondit-elle timidement.

- Ji-eun, tu restes diner ce soir ? Demanda la mère de Wooyoung.

- Avec plaisir Madame Jang !

- Ouais, c'est cool ça ! Ajouta Wooyoung. J'ai tout plein de trucs à te raconter.

La jeune fille aida Madame Jang a préparé le dîner et Wooyoung en profita pour s'éclipser dans sa chambre.

Bien qu'il n'ait jamais vraiment vécu dans cet appartement, il avait quand même sa chambre. C'était une chambre simple avec un futon, une table de chevet sur la droite où était posée une lampe. Plus loin sur la gauche se trouvait une bibliothèque et en face de celle-ci une commode. Tout était parfaitement rangé et propre. Sa mère avait replacé dans cette pièce des objets ou photos qui lui tenait à cœur. Ainsi posé sur une étagère de la bibliothèque se trouvait plusieurs trophées qu'il avait gagné à des concours de danse, un ours en peluche très mal en point (c'était sa peluche préférée depuis qu'il était bébé) et les albums de son idole, _Mickael Jackson_, étaient parfaitement alignés.

De l'autre côté, au-dessus de la commode était accroché un très grand cadre que sa mère avait fait. Elle y avait placés plusieurs articles et photos qui évoquaient ses débuts et son ascension avec les 2pm. Enfin, au-dessus du lit était accroché un autre cadre représentant une grande photo des 2pm au complet, ils étaient habillés en costume noir, chemise blanche et fine cravate noire. Ils étaient absolument magnifiques. C'était une photo que son père adorait. Bien qu'au début il avait été totalement contre son choix de carrière, finalement son père était devenu son plus grand supporter.

Il s'approcha de la bibliothèque et en regardant entre les livres il fut attiré par un petit cahier tout abîmé. Il le prit et l'ouvrit. C'était son ancien journal intime, il lut quelques pages lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frappé à la porte.

- Entrez, dit-il refermant le livre qu'il avait entre les mains.

La jeune Ji-Eun entra dans la pièce, et s'assit sur le lit.

- Ton père va bientôt rentrer, dit-elle en le regardant. On va bientôt passer à table.

Wooyoung hocha la tête, en allant ranger le livre quand une photo tomba au sol.

- Oooh, fit-il en ramassant la photo. Jinie, regarde ce que je viens de retrouver.

Wooyoung s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit la photo. Elle regarda la photo attentivement en plissant les yeux. La photo représentait un petit garçon avec la coupe au bol et une petite fille avec de grosses lunettes qui se chamaillaient. Lui devait avoir 9 ans, et la jeune fille 5.

- Oh mon dieu, mais c'est nous _Oppa_ !

Elle regarda la photo avec une certaine nostalgie.

- Tu te rappelles comme on rigolait toi et moi à l'époque ? Continua-t-elle alors que Wooyoung s'asseyait à côté d'elle.

- On était tellement insouciants ! Et tellement ... _heureux_.

- Pour moi aussi ! Répondit-elle avec un sourire. Mais je suis très heureuse maintenant aussi.

- Oui mais la vie est … plus compliquée.

Le regard de Wooyoung se perdit soudainement et ses pensées le ramenèrent à Séoul, dans la grande villa où il avait laissé son Nichkhun.

- Ça va ? Demanda la jeune fille. On dirait que quelque chose ne va pas.

Wooyoung se força à sourire, et la regarda tendrement.

- Non, tout va bien. Je débute ma carrière qui commence plutôt bien, j'ai rencontré des gens absolument formidables avec qui je vis désormais et même si ma famille est loin, je sais qu'elle me soutient. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- Je ne sais pas à toi de me le dire ! Insista-t-elle.

- Je comprends pas ce que tu veux dire Jin, poursuivit-il.

Elle lui attrapa les mains et se mit face à lui l'air très sérieux.

- Ecoute Woowoo,on se connait depuis des années et même si je ne t'ai pas vu depuis longtemps, je peux toujours lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Tu es comme mon frère et on se dit tout, enfin c'était le cas avant. J'espère que ça n'a pas changé.

Wooyoung baissa le regard. C'est vrai depuis toutes ses années, c'était bien Lee Jin-eu qui le connaissait mieux que personne. Ils avaient grandis ensemble et elle le connaissait par cœur. Il se leva et fit les cent pas. La jeune fille attendait patiemment.

Au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion, il se lança enfin. Il lui raconta toute l'histoire, comment il s'était rendu compte qu'il était amoureux de son meilleur ami, la difficulté qu'il avait à gérer ça.

Son amie l'écoutait attentivement, n'intervenant que lorsque c'était nécessaire.

- Mais je ne pense pas être gay ! Finit-il par dire.

- Peut-être pas, mais comment le savoir, tu n'as jamais couché avec une fille.

- Oui, c'est peut-être ça le problème.

Ils furent coupés par le son du téléphone de Wooyoung. Il se leva et attrapa son portable pour lire le message qu'il venait de recevoir. Nichkhun ! Evidemment ...

**J'espère que t'es bien arrivé. Prend soin de toi. Et ah oui j'oubliais passe un bonjour à tes parents de ma part s'il te plait !**

Il ne prit pas le temps de répondre car sa mère les appelait pour manger. Les deux jeunes se dirigèrent vers la porte quand Jin-Eu attrapant son ami par le bras.

- Dis, demain je sors avec quelques amis et Choon-Hee sera là aussi. Tu te souviens d'elle ?

- Oui c'est la petite qui traînait toujours avec toi. Elle était même amoureuse de moi si je me souviens bien.

- Oh, je pense qu'elle l'est toujours un peu, rigola-t-elle se rappelant les affiches de Wooyoung et des 2pm qui recouvraient les murs de sa chambre. Tu veux venir avec nous ? On va aller faire un karaoké.

- Pourquoi pas. Ça peut être fun et puis j'adore la karaoké, répondit-il.

Après avoir mangé au restaurant, le petit groupe de jeune étaient à présent dans la salle de karaoké. C'était une petite pièce avec des canapés bleus, une télé où s'inscrivaient les paroles des chansons qui était reliée à deux grandes enceintes blanches d'où sortaient la musique et bien entendu des micros. La salle était très jolie, tout en bleue et blanc.

Le jeune Wooyoung passait une excellente soirée, l'alcool qu'il avait bu l'aidait un peu.

-_ Wooyouuunnngg-shii_, cria une voix derrière lui alors qu'il avait le micro dans les mains et qu'il s'époumonait dedans. Que tu chantes biiiieeennn !

Wooyoung se retourna lentement et regarda Choonhee qui sautait comme une folle sur le canapé sous l'œil de Jin-Eun qui les observait en rigolant. Il lui fit son plus grand sourire et tenta de faire un clin d'œil comme ceux, parfaits, de Nichkhun.

- Je sais aussi danser, dit-il en laissant tomber le micro à terre dans un bruit sourd. Regarde !

Il se mit à danser comme il savait si bien le faire, Choon-Hee ne pouvait détourner ses yeux de lui et toute la soirée, elle le draguait ouvertement.

Il était maintenant temps de rentrer, trois des amis prirent un taxi tandis que Wooyoung, Jin-Eun et Choonhee qui habitait à quelques pâtés de maison décidèrent de rentrer à pieds. Enfin, c'était plutôt une idée de Jin-Eu pour les forcer à prendre l'air et essayer de les dessoûler un minimum. Ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble où habitait Jin-Eun.

- Bon je vous laisse ici, leur dit-elle de sa petite voix fluette. Wooyoung-ah, tu raccompagnes Choon hein ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle rentre toute seule même si c'est tout près.

- Oui, ouiiii, t'inquiètes Jiniiiiie, répondit-il en l'attrapant avant de la prendre dans ses bras. On s'appelle demain ?

- Oui. Rentrez-bien, salut Choon. Et envoie un message Woo quand tu es rentré s'il te plait.

Elle embrassa son amie et composa le code de la porte avant de rentrer dans l'immeuble.

- Bon et bien il ne reste plus que nous, rigola le gars de Busan encore tout pompette. Aller je t'escorde, euh t'escorte !

Choonhee rigola et l'attrapa par le bras. Ils arrivèrent devant la maison de la jeune fille bien un quart d'heure après (alors qu'en temps normal il fallait à peine cinq minutes pour y aller).

- Tu es très belle Choonie, tu as bien changé depuis tout ce temps, lui dit-il complètement désinhibé par l'alcool.

- Oh merci Wooniiiiie. J'ai grandi tu sais mais … J'ai toujours été amoureuse de toi ! Rigola-t-elle.

Soudain, la jeune fille qui était redevenue très sérieuse s'approcha doucement de Wooyoung qui ne bougea pas d'un poil. Elle l'embrassa, il ne répondit pas à son baiser. En fait, il ne faisait rien du tout, il était figé.

- Oh, je suis vraiment désolé, lui murmura-t-elle les joues toutes rouges de honte. Je pensais que je te plaisais.

Wooyoung resta silencieux et ne bougeait toujours pas.

- Ok, reprit-elle, je vais y aller alors. Merci de m'avoir raccompagné.

Elle commença à partir et avait quasiment franchit le seuil de sa porte lorsque la voix du garçon l'interpella.

- Choonhee, attend.

La jeune fille s'arrêta et se retourna délicatement. Wooyoung courait dans sa direction et monta le petit escalier qui menait à la porte d'entrée en moins de deux. Il se stoppa juste devant elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Quelques instants plus tard, la jeune fille rouvrit les yeux.

- Veux-tu rentrer chez moi ?

**Mr Jang Wooyoung, tu devais m'envoyer un message une fois chez toi. Je me réveille ce matin et pas de message. J'espère que tout va bien, répond-moi vite s'il te plait !**

Wooyoung fut réveillé par le bruit de son portable qui vibrait sur le sol. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et ne savait plus où il était, en tout cas, pas chez lui.

Il regarda l'heure sur son téléphone ainsi que le message. Il était dans les alentours de 10 heures. Il lut le message et reposa son téléphone lorsqu'il sentit une présence à ses côtés. Il se tourna dans sa direction et vit Choohee, nu comme un ver qui mit son bras sur lui. Elle était toujours endormie.

Et d'un coup, il se remémora toute la soirée. Pour oublier un peu Nichkhun il avait enchaîné les bières et lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude de boire s'était retrouvé saoul. Ils avaient ensuite été au karaoké où il s'était rapproché dangereusement de Choonhee puis ils étaient partis. Ils avaient alors déposé Jin-Eun chez elle et il était censé raccompagner Choonhee jusqu'à sa maison avant de rentrer chez lui. Sauf qu'au moment de partir, Choonhee l'avait embrassé, il lui avait rendu son baiser. Elle lui avait ensuite demandé s'il voulait rentrer chez elle et après une petite hésitation et une mauvaise pensée pour Nichkhun au mauvais moment, Wooyoung avait accepté.

Il se tapa le front, comment avait-il pu être aussi bête ? Il se leva discrètement et chercha ses affaires étalées un peu partout dans la chambre. Il était en train de s'habiller comme une voix retentit dans la pièce, le stoppant net.

- Woo, c'était une magnifique nuit ! Dit-elle en s'étirant. Je ne te pensais pas aussi bon amant malgré ta petite expérience. Ou plutôt ta non-expérience.

Elle rigola, mais rien dans sa voix n'était méchant. Elle ne se moquait pas de lui, elle était juste très étonnée que Wooyoung, qui ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, s'en soit sorti aussi bien.

Il lui sourit timidement. Il se sentait horriblement gêné. Certes, il avait passé une très bonne nuit et il n'était plus vierge mais d'un autre coté il s'en voulait terriblement de s'être servi d'elle de cette façon. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas et il ne se serait jamais imaginé coucher avec une fille pour la laisser le lendemain matin. Il ne pouvait décemment pas la laisser comme ça !

- Tu t'en vas ? Dit-elle en le regardant mettre ses chaussures.

- Oui je suis désolé mais ma mère va s'inquiéter si je ne rentre pas très vite.

Il finit de s'habiller et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle. Même au réveil, la jeune fille restait très belle. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et celle-ci lui rendit son baiser sur la bouche. Il ne la repoussa pas.

- Wooyoung ? Demanda-t-elle pendant qu'il mettait son manteau. Est-ce qu'on … euh, sort ensemble ?

Wooyoung hésita. Devait-il la laisser comme ça ? Ou devait-il sortir avec et tenter de faire passer ce sentiment affreux qu'il ressentait pour Nichkhun ? Il était un peu perdu et confus.

- A … Alors ? On sort ensemble ? Répéta-t-elle.

- Je crois oui. Au fait très jolie chambre, dit-il en observant les posters de lui partout sur les murs avec un grand sourire.

Il lui sourit et s'en alla enfin.

Sur le chemin du retour, il envoya un message à Jin-Eun en lui répondant que tout allait bien mais qu'il fallait qu'ils se voient aujourd'hui car il avait besoin de lui parler.


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Histoire impossible

Rating : K+

Pairing : Khunyoung

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi hormis la petite Choonhee !

Note : Retour de Nichkhun dans ce chapitre.

_Chapitre 5_

La plage où ils avaient décidé d'aller était bizarrement quasiment vide. Ils n'eurent donc aucun problème à trouver une place à l'écart d'autres personnes. Ils posèrent leur serviette sur le sable et se mirent en maillot de bain.

Il faisait très chaud aujourd'hui, ils décidèrent donc à peine installés d'aller se rafraîchir dans la mer calme.

- Jinie, attention, cria-t-il avant de soulever la jeune fille et la jeter dans l'eau lui arrachant un 'Aaaahh' de peur.

- T'es vraiment bête, rigola-t-elle sortant sa tête de l'eau.

Elle l'éclaboussa et la guerre fut déclarée. Ils jouèrent dans l'eau une bonne heure avant de décider qu'ils étaient trop fatigués pour continuer à se battre. Ils retournèrent à leur serviette et s'installèrent face au soleil.

- Bon alors Woo, de quoi tu voulais me parler ?

Wooyoung, mit ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez afin de se cacher un minimum. Il lui raconta donc tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille après qu'il l'est déposé devant chez elle.

- Oh ! Souffla-t-elle les yeux arrondis de surprise.

Wooyoung se sentit mal à l'aise.

- Et c'était bien au moins ? Demanda-t-elle voyant que Wooyoung s'était renfermé sur lui.

- Oui, honnêtement oui. Faut dire qu'elle est vraiment très belle.

- Bah alors, où est le problème ?

- Le problème c'est que, je ne suis pas comme ça. Je ne couche pas avec une fille pour la laisser en plan le lendemain. Je refuse d'être comme ça ! Je n'ai jamais voulu être comme ça!

Elle se releva et le regarda.

- Bien sûr que non tu n'es pas comme ça. Mais visiblement tu l'aimes bien, et elle aussi. Vous avez couché ensemble, alors pourquoi ne pas essayer d'être avec elle. Qui sait ? Peut-être tu oublieras ton Nichkhun. Ça ne vaut pas le coup d'essayer ?

Wooyoung regarda l'horizon et pensa à ce que sa meilleure amie venait de lui dire. Finalement ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. S'il sortait avec, peut-être oublierait-il Nichkhun. Et en plus, la jeune fille l'attirait et il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait passé une très bonne nuit sans penser au thaïlandais.

- Oui, je crois que tu as raison Jinie, déclara-t-il solennellement. En plus je suis ici deux semaines, pourquoi ne pas essayer ?

- Exactement ! S'écria la petite Jin-Eun, toute contente d'elle. Cette fois, tu es un vrai _oppa_ maintenant que tu n'es plus … Tu vois quoi.

Elle rigola et il lui jeta sa casquette dessus.

- Comment fais-tu pour toujours voir le bon côté des choses ?

- Je suis comme ça !

Elle prit alors son appareil photo et força Wooyoung à faire une photo avec elle. Il fit la moue et elle un « V » avec ses doigts et un grand sourire illuminé son visage.

Wooyoung avait donc prit la décision de sortir avec Choonhee. Il s'était dit « pourquoi ne pas essayer, peut-être cela marcherait-il ? », et en effet ça marchait.

Cela faisait presque deux semaines maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble, cela se passait très bien. Ils s'amusaient beaucoup, Wooyoung passait quasiment tout son temps avec elle et Jin-Eun. Il n'avait pas vu les vacances passées. Et miracle, il n'avait presque pas pensé à Nichkhun. Et alors que son départ pour Séoul approchait, il sentait son cœur se serrer à l'idée de laisser sa petite amie.

Ils étaient tous les deux allongés par terre dans la chambre de sa petite amie. Ils étaient enlacés et profitaient des derniers moments ensemble. Il partait pour Séoul dans quelques heures.

- Tu vas me manquer _my little crazy_, dit-il de sa voix grave.

- Toi aussi, énormément. Mais on continuera de se voir, je viendrais, tu viendras et puis on s'appellera par skype.

Il hocha la tête et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Tu es vraiment très belle.

Cette fois, il prit sa tête dans ses mains et l'embrassa doucement. Elle le poussa gentiment sur le sol et se retrouva au-dessus de lui. Elle reprit leur baiser plus profondément laissant ses mains balader sur son corps si musclé.

Ils profitèrent des dernières heures, Wooyoung rattrapant toutes ces années de retard.

Il était à l'aéroport avec Jin-Eun et Choon-Hee. Il avait dit au revoir à ses parents. Les 'au-revoirs' avaient été durs mais il leur promis de revenir très vite et de toute façon cette fois il avait une autre raison de revenir à Busan : Choonhee.

Wooyoung était encore en train de faire l'imbécile devant les filles lorsqu'ils entendirent la voix d'une fille dans le micro appelés les personnes du vol en direction de Séoul.

- Bon les filles, cette fois je dois y aller.

Il s'approcha de Jin-Eun et la prit dans ses bras.

- Salut Jinie, promis cette fois je vais tout faire pour ne pas qu'on se sépare.

Elle rigola.

- Ne t'en fais pas, même si on perd contact je sais que quand tu reviendras tout sera comme avant. Bon voyage _Oppa_.

Il relâcha son étreinte et s'avança vers Choonhee qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Il l'enlaça également et lui fit un bisou sur le front avec toute la tendresse qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

- Tu sais que je ne peux pas t'embrasser ici à cause des fans, murmura-t-il à son oreille, mais crois-moi j'en ai très envie.

- Je sais, je sais. Aller vas-y tu vas être en retard.

Il l'enlaça une nouvelle fois, assez fort puis la relâcha. Il attrapa sa valise et partit en direction de la porte 8. Il se retourna une dernière fois avant de disparaître complètement de leur vue.

- Prenez soin de vous les filles!

Elles hochèrent la tête et lui dirent au revoir de la main. Il sourit et s'en alla enfin le cœur serré. Il s'était vraiment attaché à cette fille et se séparait d'elle était plus dur que ce qu'il s'était imaginé.

Cette fois ça y est, il y était. Il était enfin arrivé à Séoul et avait pris un taxi pour rentrer n'ayant voulu embêter personne et aussi un peu pour leur faire la surprise.

Il était devant la porte d'entrée, le cœur battant la chamade. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui serait à la maison. Il avait peur. Il avait peu pensé à Nichkhun des vacances mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait ressentir en le revoyant. Nichkhun lui avait un peu manqué mais après tout, c'était son meilleur ami. Il se demandait si ce sentiment bizarre était définitivement parti ou s'il n'était juste qu'enfoui au plus profond de lui. Il prit une grande inspiration, repensa à Choonhee et se sentit mieux. Il tourna alors la poignée de la porte.

- YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH, tu es enfin rentré, cria un Junho surexcité qui lui sauta littéralement dessus.

Il rigola et pris son twin dans les bras. Junsu et Chansung s'était levé alors que Junsu attendait calmement, Chansung sautilla vers le gars de Busan.

- Wooyoung-ah enfin !

Il le prit dans ses bras et ce fut enfin au tour de Junsu.

- T'aurais pu donner plus de nouvelles_ dongsaeng, _dit le plus âgé du groupe le prenant dans ses bras. Tu nous as manqué.

- Je sais, désolé _Grandpa_, mais j'étais avec ma famille et …

- T'en fais pas, je sais, le coupa-t-il.

Chansung lança un coussin en pleine tête de Wooyoung qui lui rendit. Une bataille de coussin se déclara. Les coussins, et les cris fusèrent. Même Junsu qui prenait rarement part à ces jeux s'y était mis.

- C'est quoi ce bordel, cria quelqu'un du haut des escaliers. J'essaye de dorm …

- Wooyoungie est rentré ! Répondit Junho tout content. Alors on fête ça avec une bataille de coussin.

- WOO ?

Wooyoung n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà le géant dévalait l'escalier et lui sauta dessus les faisant tomber par terre.

- T'es rentré Woo ! Cria un Taecyeon bien réveillé maintenant.

- Ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur de vous retrouver les gars. Vous m'avez trop manqué ! Dit-il encore allongé par terre, écrasé par le géant.

- La famille est enfin réunie, annonça Teacyeon avec un sourire laissant apparaître toutes ses dents.

Ils se relevèrent et le calme revint tranquillement.

- Au fait, où est Nichkhun ? Demanda-t-il timidement regardant autour de lui.

- Il n'est pas là, répondit Junsu.

- Il est encore parti chez Victoria, compléta Junho. Je crois que tu lui as beaucoup manqué, du coup il a passé quasiment tout son temps avec elle !

Bon, Nichkhun était toujours avec Victoria. _Tant mieux_, pensa Wooyoung, c_'est mieux comme ça, oui beaucoup mieux_. Cette pensée ne l'avait même pas touché. Tout était enfin revenu dans l'ordre.

Wooyoung était monté ranger ses affaires. Il appela Choonhee et la rassura qu'il était bien arrivé et que tout allait bien. Il décida ensuite d'aller prendre sa douche. Il venait de finir de se laver, il s'habilla mais comme il faisait très chaud, il ne mit que son bermuda. Il alla bouquiner dans sa chambre mais quelques minutes plus tard, son ventre se mit à gronder, il avait faim. Il se leva et sortit de la pièce. Mais en sortant de sa chambre il heurta quelque chose et tomba à terre.

- Aïe, mais tu peux pas faire attention ! Cria une voix.

_Cette voix_. Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Apparemment, la chose qu'il avait heurtée était Nichkhun qui était aussi tombé au sol. Ils se relevèrent tous les deux et se firent face. Nichkhun fut surpris de voir son meilleur ami.

- Dé … Désolé Nichkhun, bégaya-t-il. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

Nichkhun ne disait rien. Il regarda Wooyoung de haut en bas.

- Tu es … si … bronzé ! Dit Nichkhun ne pouvant que le dévisager.

- Euh, merci Hyung. Encore désolé de t'avoir fait tomber.

Nichkhun restait bloqué, les yeux rivés sur le torse nu de Wooyoung.

- Khun ? Demanda Wooyoung le faisant sortir de ses pensées. Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

- Ah ça … Euh non t'inquiètes. C'est moi qui suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus.

- C'est rien.

- Alors t'es rentré quand ?

- Tout à l'heure.

- Je suis content de te voir.

Nichkhun s'approcha de son cadet et le serra fort dans ses bras. Wooyoung lui rendit son étreinte.

- Tu m'as beaucoup manqué mon Youngie. J'espère que ça s'est arrangé tes … Enfin tes problèmes.

- Je crois oui, répondit le plus jeune un sourire magnifique aux lèvres.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous en bas et racontèrent à Wooyoung tout ce qu'il avait manqué pendant ces deux semaines. Wooyoung leur raconta à son tour ses vacances évitant soigneusement de leur raconter son histoire avec Choonhee.

- Y'a quelque chose de différent chez toi Woo, dit subitement Nichkhun.

- De quoi tu parles ? Répondit Wooyoung en écarquillant les yeux.

- Il est plus bronzé, dit Junho en lui frottant les cheveux.

- Et plus musclé aussi, enchaîna Chansung, un paquet de chips entre les mains.

Wooyoung qui se sentait observé, attrapa le coussin le plus proche de lui et couvrit son torse avec.

- Yah vous alors !

- Je ne parle pas de ça. Reprit Nichkhun toujours en observant Wooyoung. Je ne pourrais pas l'expliquer mais quelque chose est différent chez toi.

- Pff, t'as pété un câble Khunnie, rigola Junho.

Et tous à part Wooyoung se mirent à rire, Nichkhun y comprit.

Wooyoung se demandait comment son meilleur ami avait pu voir à quel point il avait changé en l'ayant à peine vu, ni à peine parlé. D'accord ils se connaissaient par cœur mais quand même. Sentant toujours le regard insistant de Nichkhun sur lui, il eut l'envie subite d'appeler sa petite amie.

Il remonta dans sa chambre, se couvrit d'un tee-shirt et attrapa son téléphone avant de sortir de la maison.

- Tu vas où ? Demanda Junho juste avant que celui-ci ne referme la porte de la maison.

- Passer un coup de fil, j'arrive.

- Ok, viens vite on va tous s'amuser dans la piscine.

- Allez-y, je vous rejoins !

Wooyoung sortit en claquant la porte.

Il arriva enfin sur son banc, et s'assit un instant avant d'appeler Choonhee.

- Allô ? Répondit la fille au bout du fil.

- Salut Choon, c'est moi !

- Oh Woonie, ça va chéri ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

- Comme ça, je voulais juste entendre ta voix. Ça ne fait que quelques heures mais tu me manques déjà. C'est dur d'être séparé de toi.

- Oh, mon Woonie. Je sais pour moi aussi c'est dur mais si tu veux on se skype ce soir, là je suis chez le coiffeur.

- Ok, je te laisse, ne coupe pas trop tes magnifiques cheveux.

- Promis. Bisous chéri.

- Bisous Choonie !

Il raccrocha et souffla.

- C'est qui cette Choonie ? Le surpris une voix derrière lui.

Il sursauta avant de se retourner et de faire face à son interlocuteur.

- _Hyung _! Tu m'as fait super peur.

Son cœur battait très fort dans sa poitrine.

- Tu m'as suivi ? Reprit-il en rangeant son téléphone dans la poche de son bermuda.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !

- Ah, Choonhee, c'est … une amie.

- "Une amiie' répéta Nichkhun, plissant ses yeux. Je ne pense pas.

- Peut-être pas mais de toute façon, ça ne te regarde pas !

Nichkhun baissa la tête tristement. Il s'assit sur le banc et Wooyoung limita.

- Pourquoi tu m'agresses Youngie ? Je te pose juste une question. Tu ne m'as donné aucune nouvelle des vacances, et là tu me parles comme si j'étais un inconnu. Je croyais que c'était fini, que tu avais réglé ton problème et qu'enfin tu étais redevenu le Wooyoung que j'aime.

Wooyoung se trouva déconcerté. Il n'avait pas prévu cette réponse de la part de son meilleur ami. Bien sûr qu'il avait réglé son problème alors pourquoi continuait-il d'agir bêtement ? Il se ressaisit et osa un regard vers lui. Nichkhun avait les yeux dans le vide.

- Je suis désolé Khun hyung. Commença-t-il. J'suis bête de réagir comme ça.

Il lui poussa la jambe avec son genou.

- C'est pas grave, je ne t'en veux pas Youngie. J'pourrais jamais t'en vouloir. Alors c'est qui cette fille ?

- Choonhee c'est … ma copine.

Nichkhun ouvrit grand ses yeux et sa bouche, et dévisagea Wooyoung.

- Ta co... copine ? Bégaya-t-il.

- C'est une fille que je connais depuis longtemps mais je ne l'avais pas revu depuis des années. Et puis un soir on est sorti avec des amis, je l'ai revu et on s'est plu. Et depuis voilà, on est ensemble. Ça fait presque deux semaines.

- Oooh, je vois.

Nichkhun ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes et d'un coup une pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

- Wooyoung ?

- Mmhh ?

- Est-ce que … euh … par hasard, tu ne … euh, l'aurais pas fait ?

Wooyoung n'eut pas besoin de répondre pour que Nichkhun comprenne qu'il avait tapé dans le mille. Les joues rouges de Wooyoung avaient répondu à sa place.

- _Oh my … It's unbelievable ! __I was right, you're different 'cause you … __Oh my Gosh_ ! Dit Nichkhun dans son super anglais.

Wooyoung ne comprit pas un seul mot de Nichkhun. Quant au thaïlandais, il était choqué et n'arrivait pas à croire que son meilleur ami l'avait enfin fait. C'est ne pas qu'il le pensait gay c'est juste que … Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne le voyait pas avec une fille, encore moins coucher avec elle. Et il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi mais cette révélation lui faisait quelque chose. C'était _son_ _Wooyoung _!


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : Histoire impossible

Rating : K+

Fandom : 2PM

Pairing : Khunyoung

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi hormis la petite Choonhee !

_Chapitre 6_

Les six garçons étaient à présent tous dans la piscine et profitaient des derniers instants de tranquillité, en effet dès demain leur entraînement reprenait de plus belle. Un énorme concert était prévu au Japon dans quelques mois.

- Tous sur Taecyeon ! Cria le jeune Junho qui se jeta sur la tête du géant aux oreilles décollées.

- Je te couvre Junho ! Continua Wooyoung éclaboussant son aîné qui ne voyait plus rien.

Chansung se dirigea vers les trois qui se battaient tandis que Junsu et Nichkhun étaient restés à leur place, assis au bord de la piscine à les regarder.

- Eh la _old team_, s'époumona Teacyeon sortant de temps en temps la tête de l'eau pour respirer, venez m'…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouva une nouvelle fois la tête sous l'eau, un Wooyoung appuyé sur ses épaules.

- … m'aider ! Reprit-il réussissant tant bien que mal à dire. Au secours ! Aahh.

Sur ces mots, les deux « vieux » sautèrent dans la piscine et après s'être mis d'accord, ils aidèrent leur coéquipier.

Junsu se jeta sur Junho qui ne vit rien venir et l'écarta du géant quant à Nichkhun il attrapa Wooyoung et le jeta un peu plus loin.

Ils étaient très proches, leur tête très près l'une de l'autre et Wooyoung se sentant gêné recula d'un pas. Nichkhun continua de l'observer, une nouvelle fois ses yeux se baladèrent sur le torse bien bronzé de Wooyoung.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça Khun ? Chuchota-t-il pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur eux.

- T'as vraiment changé pendant ces vacances, et je te trouve beau.

-_ Beau_ ? Répéta le jeune gars de Busan s'étranglant presque.

- Enfin, je veux dire, tu l'étais déjà mais maintenant tu l'es encore plus. _You're so … seductive !_

- Quoi ? Ça veut dire quoi ce mot là ?

Nichkhun qui d'habitude était si sûr de lui, se sentit mal à l'aise tout à coup.

- Rien, oublie ça ! Dit-il avant de s'en aller pour regagner sa chambre.

Nichkhun faisant à manger pendant que Taecyeon était dans sa chambre, Junsu et Junho faisaient du shopping sur internet et Chansung zappait sur la télé râlant car il ne trouvait rien d'intéressant à regarder.

- J'ai faiiiiiim, gémit Chansung qui continuait bêtement de zapper comme si le programme allait changer d'un coup.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Nichkhun arriva les bras chargés de nourriture. Tous se levèrent pour l'aider à porter les plats et mettre la table.

- Taec', viens manger c'est prêt, cria le plus âgé de la maison. Viiite avant que Chansung ne mange tout.

- MMMhhh, c'est trop bon Khun hyung. Tu peux faire à manger tout le temps ! Dit Chansung la bouche pleine.

Nichkhun rigola et se servit du poulet.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement et lorsque le repas fut fini ils rangèrent tous ensemble. La cohésion du groupe était très forte.

- Qui veut aller au ciné avec moi ? Demanda le maknae.

- Moi je viens ! Répondit un Junho toujours surexcité. Et Wooyoung aussi !

- Je viens, dit la voix de Nichkhun.

- Moi aussi, répondit Junsu se dirigeant vers sa chambre pour se préparer.

- Heyyy, non moi j'viens pas !

- Woo, pourquoi ? Demanda Junho visiblement très déçu.

- Je … J'ai un truc à faire, balbutia-t-il.

Junho fit la moue tandis que Taecyeon ne bougeait pas du canapé, n'ayant pas relevés les yeux de son ordinateur.

- Taec', tu ne viens pas ?

Nichkhun mit une main devant son écran, geste qu'il n'aurait visiblement pas dû faire car la seule réaction qu'il provoqua fut un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

- Ouch !

- Oh désolé, rigola Taecyeon, j'voulais pas te faire mal.

- Rien de grave, répondit Nichkhun en lui frotta les cheveux. Alors tu viens ?

- Non allez-y, moi j'ai pas très envie de sortir.

Wooyoung et Taecyeon se retrouvèrent donc seuls. Taecyeon continua son activité sur l'ordinateur et Wooyoung regardait la télé. Il était assis par terre, appuyé contre les jambes du géant.

Alors que chacun vaquait à ses occupations, Wooyoung reçu un message de Choonhee lui demandant de venir sur skype.

Wooyoung se leva et alla rejoindre sa chambre et alluma son pc portable. Il s'installa confortablement dans le lit et appela sa petite amie.

- Tadam ! Me voilà ! Dit Choonhee apparaissant sur son écran, toute contente de voir enfin son Wooyoung.

- Coucou ! Répondit-il un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors tu aimes ma nouvelle coupe ?

Elle se tourna pour lui montrer entièrement sa tête. Wooyoung s'approcha de l'écran pour mieux voir.

- Oh la frange te va super bien, tu es encore plus jolie comme ça.

- Merciiiiii !

Ils discutèrent longtemps, très longtemps jusqu'à ce que Choonhee mette fin à leur conversation car elle devait rejoindre des amis. Wooyoung acquiesça, non sans bouder, et après un au-revoir qui dura quelques minutes, il finit enfin par rejoindre Taecyeon dans le salon.

Taecyeon n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, il était toujours dans la même position que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté.

- Woo, te revoilà ! Dit-il relevant enfin les yeux de son écran. T'en as mis du temps. Alors dis-moi c'est qui cette fille ?

- Cette fille ? Quelle fille ?

- Ppff fais pas genre. J'ai entendu la voix d'une fille quand t'étais dans ta chambre.

- Ah ça, non c'est juste … une amie.

Il avait ressorti la même réponse débile qu'il avait dite à Nichkhun et cette fois il croisa les doigts pour Taecyeon n'insiste pas et le croit.

- Ah ok.

Teacyeon se remit à regarder ces vidéos, et Wooyoung tenta de regarder la télé mais quelque chose le perturber. Il gigota dans tous les sens, tenta vainement de trouver une bonne position. Il s'allongea sur le canapé et posa sa tête sur les jambes de son hyung. Il zappa et tomba sur une émission qu'il aimait bien. Il essayait de se concentrer sur ce qu'il entendait, mais rien à faire. Une phrase revenait sans cesse dans sa tête.

- Taecyeonie, je peux te poser une question ? Se décida-t-il enfin à demander.

- Bien sûr, dis-moi !

Wooyoung hésita, peu sûr de son accent anglais.

- Ca veut dire quoi 'seductiv_e'_ ?

Le géant se mit à rire d'un rire franc et Wooyoung se sentit bête d'un coup.

- Ça veut dire_ 'séduisant'_ !

Wooyoung se redressa brusquement et répéta 'séduisant, je suis … _séduisant_ !'. Il ne comprenait plus rien maintenant et plusieurs questions lui vinrent à l'esprit. Pourquoi Nichkhun lui avait-il dit ça ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas voulu traduire ? Pourquoi était-il parti sans rien dire ? Nichkhun serait-il attiré par … _lui _? Non, non, il devait fabuler, Nichkhun était un mec à fille et il ne l'avait jamais, jamais vu attiré par un garçon. Et merde, ses foutues pensées étaient revenues !

- C'est cette fille que t'as dit ça ? Demanda Taecyeon le ramenant à la réalité.

- Pardon ? Cette fille qui m'a dit quoi ? Il était perdu, tellement il était parti loin dans ses pensées.

- C'est la fille avec qui tu parlais qui t'as dit que tu étais '_seductive_', dit-il un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Ah non … Au fait, ça va mieux toi et l'Empereur ? Le jour où je suis parti, tu n'as pas super bien pris la nouvelle de son départ. Lui dit-il, changea radicalement de sujet pour éviter toutes questions sur celui qui lui avait dit ça.

Taecyeon baissa l'écran de son ordinateur et se redressa un peu se faisant face à présent.

- Je lui fais toujours la tête. Comment peut-il nous faire ça ? On est une famille ! S'énerva-t-il.

Wooyoung touché, se rapprocha de lui et lui prit la main.

- Taecyeonie, ne lui en veut pas. C'est pas parce qu'il s'en va qu'il ne nous aime plus ou qu'on est plus une famille. Il a besoin de se retrouver avec Suzy. Et ta réaction le blesse énormément, tu sais à quel point c'est dur pour lui de partir d'ici. Et je pense que tu vas énormément lui manquer alors au lieu de le punir comme ça et de lui faire la tête, tu devrais juste profiter des deux semaines qu'ils restent avant son départ, et le_ féliciter._

Le géant, pourtant si fort, ne put retenir ses larmes. Wooyoung était son cadet, mais parfois ces paroles étaient si calmes et réfléchies qu'il se demandait quel était le plus âgé des deux. Wooyoung avait raison, quoi qu'il fasse, Junho allait partir, alors pourquoi continuait à lui faire la tête bêtement ?

Wooyoung lui essuya les larmes du revers de sa main et fit l'imbécile ce qui redonna le sourire à au gran coréen. Quelques minutes plus tard, les autres rentraient. Tous excepté Nichkhun qui était parti rejoindre Victoria.

- Youngie, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tu m'attires.

- Khun, ne dit pas ça !

- Si, cette fois il faut que tu m'écoutes, je n'en peux plus. Je sais, je sens que tu es attiré par moi autant que je le suis. J'ai compris que tu me plaisais quand tu m'as raconté que tu avais couché avec cette_ fille_. Wooyoungie, je t'estime tellement, tu es tellement important pour moi. Tu es_ mon_ Wooyoung et tu n'es à personne d'autre. Je déteste l'idée que tu sortes avec cette fille.

- Khunnie, je ne sais pa …

Il l'attrapa brusquement sans que Wooyoung ne puisse finir sa phrase, il l'embrassa presque violemment. Ce baiser était si bon, si _inespéré_ qu'ils ne purent se détacher l'un de l'autre.

- Qu'allais-tu dire ?

- Je … je ne sais plus dit-il un sourire aux lèvres avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Leur baiser était si merveilleux, si doux et pourtant si puissant que … BOOM !

Un énorme bruit le réveilla. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, _et merde ce n'était qu'un rêve,_ pensa-t-il.

- Ouch !

Une voix lui remit les idées en place. Nichkhun venait de rentrer. Mais quelle heure était-il ?

- Khun hyung, c'est toi? Demanda-t-il encore tout endormi.

- Oui Woo, c'est moi. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé je venais juste prendre mon pyjama. Rendors-toi.

Wooyoung qui avait l'habitude de dormir dans le lit des personnes absentes, c'était donc retrouvé dans le lit du thaïlandais.

- Mais quelle heure il est ?

- 3 heures 30.

- Tu ne rentres jamais à cette heure-là, d'habitude tu restes chez Victoria.

- Je sais, mais je me suis disputer avec elle. On en parlera demain, rendors toi.

- Mais je t'ai piqué ta place, dit-il de sa voix de bébé.

- Pas grave, je vais aller dans le salon.

- Mais tu détestes dormir par terre ! Viens dormir avec moi.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était encore à moitié endormi ou peut-être était-ce à cause de son rêve mais Wooyoung avait osé lui demander. A sa grande surprise Nichkhun accepta et comme le lit était petit, il mit un bras sur lui et Wooyoung savoura ce moment avant de se rendormir.

Le lendemain matin, Nichkhun se réveilla de bonne heure et alla préparait le petit-déjeuner. A peine dix minutes plus tard, Wooyoung le rejoignit dans la cuisine.

- Besoin d'aide ? Demanda-t-il se frottant les yeux.

- Non c'est bon t'inquiètes. Je te fais une omelette thaï ?

- Oh ouiiii !

Wooyoung se dit qu'il avait de la chance d'être si bien entouré. Chacun des membres du groupe, _sa famille_, s'occupait si bien de lui. Faut dire aussi qu'il en profitait, en abusait même parfois.

- Khunnie, t'as pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop embêté.

- Non ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai mal dormi mais ce n'est pas à cause de toi. Tu n'as pas bougé une seule fois.

Nichkhun cassa les œufs dans la poêle tandis que Wooyoung préparait la table.

- C'est à cause de ta dispute avec Victoria ? Reprit-il au bout de quelques instants.

- Oui c'est ça, mentit-il.

- Oh Nichkhun-ah, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Wooyoung se rassit et observait maintenant son thaïlandais Il était encore en pyjama, avec mis ses wayfqu'il le rendait encore plus craquant et ses cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés. Il était concentré sur son omelette, il ne voulait pas la rater.

- Je lui ai dit qu'on se verrait moins dorénavant.

- _Pourquoi _?

- Parce qu'il y a les répét' qui reprennent et parce que tu es rentré.

- Hein ?

- Bah oui ! J'ai passé autant de temps avec elle car tu n'étais pas là mais comme tu es rentré maintenant et que tu es enfin redevenu toi … Je compte bien en profiter.

- Oohh, fit-il sans savoir quoi répondre.

Nichkhun voyant sa tête explosa de rire. Il avait sa tête de bébé perdu.

- Fais pas cette tête !

- Mais je ne veux pas que tu te sépares avec elle à cause de … moi ! Répondit un Wooyoung paniqué et encore sous le choc.

- Mais non, je ne vais pas me séparer d'elle, j'ai juste mis les choses au clair. Quoiqu'il arrive entre elle et moi, ma famille, vous dont toi, passerait toujours avant.

- Oohh, répéta-t-il.

- Tiens ton omelette thaï !

Nichkhun déposa délicatement l'omelette dans l'assiette de Wooyoung et se servit à bol de riz avant de s'installer devant lui et l'observa de longue minute.


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : Histoire impossible

Rating : K+

Fandom : 2PM

Pairing : Khunyoung

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi hormis la petite Choonhee !

Note : Pour la scène de la danse, leur chorée pour Back2u est tellement sexy qu'elle m'a inspiré! Aaaahh, ils sont tellement _HOT_ !

_Chapitre 7_

Les répétitions avaient repris depuis une semaine de façon intensive. Il répétait tous les jours durant des heures les anciennes chorégraphies mais ils devaient aussi en apprendre des nouvelles. C'était difficile, et durant les semaines qui allaient venir le rythme ne s'atténuerait pas.

- Wooyoung, c'est quoi le problème ? Pourquoi tu n'y arrives pas ? Tu es pourtant le meilleur danseur du groupe ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec cette chorée là ?

Il venait d'enchaîner les pas de danses au bon moment mais il avait du mal avec certains pas.

- Je ne sais pas, gémit-il en regardant ses pieds comme un enfant pris en train de faire une bêtise. Je crois que c'est trop … _sexy _!

Les garçons qui étaient assis par terre à s'étirer rigolèrent tous à sa réponse. Tous hormis Nichkhun.

- Je ne sais plus comment t'aider, dit le chorégraphe. Entraîne toi, regardes des vidéos, fais quelque chose mais par pitié, il faut que tu réussisses cette _foutue _chorégraphie sinon on ne pourra pas avancer !

- Oui, répondit-il la voix étranglée.

- Bon je vous laisse les gars, reposez-vous bien et demain on répétera cette chanson et 'Don't stop Can't stop'.

- Suuuuupeeeer, c'est ma préférée ! Déclara Taecyeon se relevant et commençant à faire la chorégraphie tout seul.

- J'ai dit demain Taec', rigola le chorégraphe. A demain !

- A demaiiiiin, répondit-il tous en cœur.

- Bah alors mon Woowoo, tu n'arrives pas à être sexyyyy, ria Junho en lui passant une main sur le ventre.

- _Aiish_ ! _Punk_, répondit-il en repoussant son bras qui revint à la charge.

- Serait-ce parce que tu es toujours … _puceau _?! Continua Junho en lui tripotant les fesses.

- Laisse-le tranquille ! Dit une voix d'un ton ferme et catégorique.

Tous sans exception se retournèrent vers Nichkhun, étonnés. Il avait froncé les sourcils et n'avait pas du tout l'air de plaisanter. Chansung voyant la tempête arriver décida d'aller se changer.

- Je plaisantais ! Dit Junho tout penaud.

- Oui Khunnie, c'est rien ! Enchaîna Wooyoung prenant la défense de son twin.

- Bon, il est temps de rentrer à la maison, on est tous fatigués, dit Junsu poussant Junho en direction du vestiaire.

Taecyeon les rejoignit laissant seul Nichkhun et Wooyoung.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive _hyung_ ? Il ne faisait que plaisanter !

Nichkhun se détendit enfin. Pourquoi s'était-il énervait ? Était ce parce que le chorégraphe avait bousculé un peu trop Wooyoung ? Ou bien parce que Junho avait parlé de sa sexualité lui rappelant qu'une fille lui avait pris sa _pureté_ ? Ou encore parce que Junho l'avait touché un peu trop ?

Nichkhun fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un d'autre que lui ne touche à son Wooyoung.

- Hein, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Khun ? Réitéra le gars de Busan en s'approchant doucement de son aîné.

- Rien, tout va bien, répondit-il en se ressaisissant.

Il avait laissé ses émotions prendre le dessus. Cela lui arriver rarement, Nichkhun était plutôt du genre calme qui avait du recul sur les choses. Mais depuis un certain temps, il ne semblait plus contrôler ses émotions aussi bien. C'était comme l'autre fois, quand il s'était disputé avec Victoria à propos de _Wooyoung_ justement.

- Tiens met ça, tu vas attraper froid.

Wooyoung pris la veste que lui tendait le prince thaï et la mit sur ses épaules.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ce soir à la maison pour ta chorégraphie ? Reprit-il beaucoup plus calme cette fois.

- Ca m'arrangerait _mon prince thaï_ !

Cette phrase eut le don de redonner le sourire à Nichkhun. Wooyoung lui sourit doucement et l'attrapa par la main pour l'emmener au vestiaire.

- Non pas comme ça. Mmhh, comment je pourrais te montrer ?

La chanson Back2u passait en boucle depuis maintenant une heure dans la petite enceinte où était posé l'ipod de Wooyoung. Nichkhun tentait tant bien que mal de faire comprendre les pas de danses que Wooyoung avait du mal à faire.

- Je te montre encore une fois. Il faut que tu imagines, tu veux une personne si fort que tu dois lui montrer de quoi tu es capable, lui montrer ce que ça pourrait être si ...

Et pour la énième fois, Nichkhun fit la vague. Il la faisait tellement bien que Wooyoung en était presque hypnotisé.

- Ah je sais comment te faire comprendre.

Il s'approcha de Wooyoung et se colla derrière lui. Wooyoung étonné ne bougea pas.

- Suis mon mouvement !

Et il recommença, il fit la vague, cette fois collé à Wooyoung qui tentait de le suivre. Il le serra encore plus, Wooyoung sentait maintenant sa respiration dans son cou. Ils recommencèrent et cette fois leurs corps étaient parfaitement en synchronisation.

Wooyoung avait enfin réussi le mouvement.

- J'ai compris! Dit-il tout content en se détachant du thaïlandais.

Mais Nichkhun le remit de force dans la position. Wooyoung ne se défendit pas et alors que la musique repassait, ils refirent une nouvelle fois parfaitement le mouvement. Wooyoung ferma les yeux et se laissa guider par le prince thaï qui avait posé une main sur son ventre.

Wooyoung, sentait le souffle de Nichkhun dans son cou, plus fort que tout à l'heure et il eut la subite envie de l'embrasser mais il ne pouvait pas. Il en était incapable même s'il en avait vraiment très envie. Et comme si Nichkhun avait lu dans ses pensées, il le tourna face à lui et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Wooyoung fut surpris mais malgré tout, il lui rendit son baiser. Leur baiser était doux, intense, encore mieux que dans son rêve, c'était _magique_. Ils fermèrent tous les deux les yeux et savourèrent l'instant.

Lorsqu'ils rouvrirent les yeux, les deux garçons, en même temps reculèrent d'un pas les yeux écarquillés au maximum.

- Je … suis … désolé, balbutia Nichkhun en se retournant et posant ses deux bras sur le bureau comme pour éviter de tomber.

- C'est moi qui suis désolé _hyung _! Dit Wooyoung encore plus gêné que son aîné.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! Oublions ça tu veux bien ?

- Oui, oui. Ça vaut mieux.

Nichkhun sortit de la chambre tout chamboulé alors que Wooyoung s'asseyait sur le lit.

Mais que diable venait-il de se passer au juste ?

- Bon, j'espère que tu t'es entraîné Wooyoung et qu'aujourd'hui tu vas être capable de me faire cette danse.

- Je vais essayer, dit-il jetant un coup d'œil très furtif à Nichkhun qui ne le regardait pas.

Le chorégraphe mit la musique en route et Wooyoung débuta sa chorégraphie. Il ne fit aucun faux pas, tout était parfait cette fois. Il était plus sexy que jamais et sa vague était juste parfaite.

- Et bien voilà, applaudit le chorégraphe suivit des garçons hormis Nichkhun qui ne daignait lever sa tête. Ses yeux restaient fixés au sol. Je savais que ça marcherait, que tu avais ça en toi. Bravo Wooyoung !

- Hey, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait Nichkhun, il est complètement différent aujourd'hui ! Tu l'as violé ou quoi ? Dit un Junho toujours de bonne humeur.

Il adorait taquiner chaque membre du groupe mais ces temps-ci le taquiner _lui_ était risqué. En effet, Nichkhun releva la tête d'un coup lançant un regard noir au pauvre Junho, qui décidément ne comprenait pas pourquoi il prenait tout mal en ce moment.

- Bon, passons à la suite. Taecyeon, viens nous montrer ce que tu sais faire.

Teacyeon se leva et alors que _Don't stop Can't stop_ résonnait dans toute la pièce, il fit sa chorégraphie un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

Wooyoung qui s'était rassis tenta un regard vers Nichkhun, qui décidément éviter tout contact, même visuel avec lui. Il se sentit mal et pensa à sa petite amie, comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ?

Après leur répétition, c'est sûr, il l'appellerait.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux ? Demanda le géant au prince thaï attrapant un coca dans le frigo.

Nichkhun qui était assis sur le comptoir de la cuisine lisant un magazine releva soudain la tête.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- _Dude_, vous ne vous êtes pas adressé la parole de la journée, je me demande même si vous vous êtes regardé au moins une fois !

- Hein ? Ah ça … Non c'est rien.

Teacyeon roula des yeux, de toute évidence, Nichkhun n'avait pas la moindre envie de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, de lui raconter ses doutes.

- Ok, comme tu veux. Mais s'il te plait fais quelque chose car cette ambiance est lourde pour tout le monde et franchement, on a pas besoin de ça en ce moment. En plus, Junho va bientôt partir, ça me fend déjà assez le cœur pour que vous deux soyez en froid.

Le géant reparti avec sa bouteille de coca dans la main et une banane que Chansung lui avait demandé de ramener.

- Fais-le ! Insista-t-il avant de lui jeter un dernier coup d'œil avant de sortir de la pièce, laissant Nichkhun seul avec ses pensées. Plus perdu que jamais.

Il avait raison, Okcat avait raison. Il savait que sa réaction était démesurée et il ne pouvait pas continuer à l'ignorer alors que c'est lui qui avait dérapé. Certes Wooyoung ne l'avait pas repoussé, au contraire mais que ferait-il tous les deux ? Il savait très bien que cette relation ne mènerait à rien. Il était en couple bon sang, et c'était _Wooyoung_ dont il s'agissait ! Il devait lui parler et régler les choses. Il sentait qu'il était au bord de craquer. Il fallait qu'il le fasse et très vite !

_Toc toc toc_. Nichkhun n'eut aucune réponse. Il entendit juste une voix féminine, à priori provenant de l'ordinateur dire 'Ok Woonie, je te laisse mon cœur. On s'appelle plus tard, tu me manques_'_. Raah, cette fille ! Non il ne devait pas dériver, il ne devait pas être jaloux ! Il n'en avait pas le droit.

- Entrez, dit enfin la voix presque enfantine de Wooyoung.

Nichkhun entra dans sa chambre et vit son cadet allongé sur le lit, son pc sur lui, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres qu'il perdit dès qu'il vu qui était entré dans la pièce.

- Ah c'est toi, fit-il en abaissant l'écran de son ordinateur.

- Wooyoung, il faut qu'on parle je crois.

- Je crois aussi.

Wooyoung se redressa laissant une place pour qu'il s'asseye à côté de lui.

- Exc …

- Je suis dés …

Les deux garçons avaient parlé en même temps. Ils s'arrêtèrent se regardant un instant avant que Nichkhun reprenne.

- Non écoute moi Ang ang. Je suis désolé de t'avoir embrassé, je suis désolé de t'avoir ignoré aujourd'hui. En fait si j'ai fait ça c'est parce que … La vérité c'est que je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai fait. J'avais juste envie ok? Mais c'était une erreur, une très grosse erreur. Je suis avec Victoria et toi avec Choohee. On ne peut pas laisser nos envies ou émotions prendre le dessus comme ça. Alors ce que je te propose, c'est qu'on fasse comme si rien de tout ça ne s'était passé et que tu redeviennes comme avant. Je veux dire toi et moi, notre relation. Qu'est-ce que … tu en penses ?

Nichkhun s'arrêta enfin de parler et observa la réaction de Wooyoung. Il crut voir l'espace d'une seconde de la déception dans ses yeux mais cela ne dura qu'une toute petite, une minuscule seconde.

- Tu as raison hyung !Wooyoung le regarda avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres mais le sourire paraissait plus forcé qu'autre chose. On a juste dérapé, ça arrive à tout le monde hein ? Pas besoin d'en faire un plat. On est surmené en ce moment, voilà tout !

Il lui jeta un oreiller en pleine face, ce qui le fit rire et Nichkhun lui pinça la joue comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Son ang ang le regarda avec les yeux plein de malice avant de le chatouiller pour lui montrer que tout allait bien.

C'était mieux comme ça, oui beaucoup mieux. Nichkhun tentait tant bien que mal de se persuader que c'était une bonne idée mais quoi qu'il fasse, quelque chose le dérangeait. Wooyoung devait avoir raison, il avait dérapé sûrement à cause du surmenage.

Les jours qui suivirent se passèrent beaucoup mieux. Nichkhun et Wooyoung avaient tous les deux repris leurs esprits, en tout cas ils se forçaient à ne pas laisser leurs émotions prendre le dessus comme ils l'avaient promis. De toute façon le concert arrivé très bientôt maintenant, il n'avait donc pas le temps pour se concentrer sur autre chose que leur performance.

- J'ai envie de ramen, qui vient avec moi ?

Personne ne répondit, sans doute parce que Chansung n'entendit pas la question que Nichkhun avait posé.

- _Ramen_ ? Quelqu'un à parler de ramen ? Demanda enfin le maknae alors que la question venait de lui arriver au cerveau.

Wooyoung et Junho se mirent à rire au même moment, toujours sur la même longueur d'onde.

- Ah je me disais aussi, dit Junho en sauta sur son cadet.

- Bah ça part des pieds alors le temps que ça monte hein ! Enchaîna Wooyoung faisant rire son twin qui lui le prit dans ses bras.

Ainsi, Nichkhun, Wooyoung, Junho et Chansung se retrouvèrent au restaurant de ramen qui se trouvait non loin de leur maison.

Il n'y avait personne, ils seraient donc tranquille. Ils commandèrent tous un plat et quelques minutes plus tard, la serveuse déposa les plats sur la table.

Chansung fut le premier à se jeter sur son bol, comme d'habitude. Wooyoung commença son plat et attrapa des nouilles avec sa baguette, il n'arrivait pas à les mettre dans sa bouche alors il les aspira en faisant le plus de bruit possible.

-_ Yeah_ trop sexy, dit Junho assis en face de lui qui rigola avant de finalement l'imiter à son tour.

Cette fois, se fut Wooyoung qui explosa de rire en voyant la tête d'ahuri qu'avait son twin avec ses cheveux rouges, un sourire aux lèvres et les nouilles qui pendaient de sa bouche.

Nichkhun ne put s'empêcher de regarder Wooyoung. Il était tellement beau lorsqu'il riait à gorge déployée. Il avait la tête d'un enfant, il était si mignon. Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de lui.

Wooyoung dût le sentir car ses yeux qui jusqu'alors regarder Junho vinrent se poser sur lui. Lorsqu'il le vit, Nichkhun détourna son regard et baissa la tête vers son bol de ramen. Il fit comme si de rien était et se remit à faire le fou avec son twin, Chansung toujours absorbé par son plat de ramen. Le ciel pouvait leur tomber sur la tête que l'empereur italien ne s'en serait même pas rendu compte.

Wooyoung était en train de faire le phoque, les deux baguettes dans chaque narine faisant exploser Junho de rire, lorsque le téléphone de Nichkhun résonna dans toute la salle.

Il regarda son téléphone et se leva.

- Désolé les gars, je dois répondre.

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent, Nichkhun se dirigea dehors pour ne pas qu'on entende sa conversation.

Le calme était enfin revenu autour de la table, en effet les twins avaient repris leur plat. Wooyoung, observait maintenant dehors. A travers la vitre, il pouvait voir Nichkhun en grande conversation. Il se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Sa conversation n'avait pas l'air de très bien se passer et même s'il était loin, il reconnaissait la mine énervé de son prince. Nickhun revint quelques minutes plus tard, alors que tout le monde avait fini son plat.

- Hyung, ton plat doit être froid maintenant, lui dit Chansung alors qu'il reprenait place à table.

- Ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon je n'ai plus faim.

- Mais tu n'as quasiment pas mangé ! Wooyoung lui montra son plat du doigt.

- Je peux le manger ? Demanda l'homme aux bananes, sautant sur l'occasion de manger encore plus.

- Prend Chanana !

Wooyoung l'observa un petit moment mais le thaïlandais avait le visage fermé. Quelque chose n'allait pas il en était sûr maintenant. C'était déjà rare que Nichkhun ne finisse pas un plat mais encore moins lorsqu'il l'avait à peine entamé.

Ils étaient en route pour rentrer, Junho et Chansung devant faisant la course pour savoir lequel arriverait le premier.

- Khunnie, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Nichkhun qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot depuis qu'il était revenu se décida enfin à parler.

- C'est Victoria, elle et moi c'est … _fini_, dit-il simplement regardant toujours droit devant lui.

- Fini ? Comment ça fini ? Mais pourquoi ? Wooyoung lui prit la main dans la sienne sans même s'en rendre compte.


	8. Chapter 8

Titre : Histoire impossible

Rating : K+

Fandom : 2PM

Pairing : Khunyoung

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi hormis la petite Choonhee !

Note : Voilà le moment est arrivé, voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic' (mon préféré évidemment!). Enjoy it!

_Chapitre 8_

Jaebum venait d'arriver à l'aéroport de Séoul. Il n'y avait remis les pieds que trois fois depuis qu'il avait quitté le groupe. Il se sentait toujours bizarre en revenant même si cette fois tout était différent car sa carrière commençait doucement mais sûrement à décoller aux Etats-Unis. Ainsi, la seule chose à laquelle il pensa était de retrouver les membres de son ancien groupe, ses amis, _ses frères_.

Il descendit de l'avion, se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où sortait les bagages, récupéra sa valise et sortit enfin. Il chercha des yeux Junsu qui était le seul à savoir qu'il venait et lorsqu'il le vit, avec son béret sur la tête il ne put s'empêcher de sourire de bonheur.

- Ahhhh _Grandpa_ ! Dit-il en l'enlaçant laissant tomber sa valise.

- _Leader_, heureux de te retrouver.

Malgré que Jaebum ne faisait plus parti du groupe dorénavant, chacun des membres l'appelé toujours comme ça, ce n'était pas pour rien que personne n'avait pu le remplacer.

- J'espère que le vol n'a pas été trop long, reprit-il attrapant la valise de Jaebum.

- Toujours trop long quand c'est pour vous retrouver. Dis-moi, tu as bien gardé le secret, hein ?

- Oui, personne n'est au courant. Ils sont tous à la maison.

- _GREAT_ !

Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture et rentrèrent à la villa.

- Vas-y avant moi et laisse la porte ouverte !

Junsu acquiesça et rentra dans la maison. Junho, Chansung et Taecyeon était comme d'habitude étalaient dans le salon avec leurs ordinateurs ou regardaient la télé.

- Sérieux, tu peux pas fermer la porte _Grandpa _! Râla Taecyeon sans même le regarder.

A vrai dire, personne n'avait pris la peine de lever la tête pour le regarder.

- A merci de l'accueil ! Dit enfin Jay en entrant dans le salon.

Comme par magie, cette fois, les trois garçons relevèrent la tête en direction de Jeabum qui se tenait droit devant la porte un immense sourire sur son visage.

- Jayyyyyy, cria Junho en se levant pour le prendre dans ses bras, lui sautait dessus aurait été plus juste, suivit de près par Chansung et Teacyeon.

- Wow, quelle surprise ! Dit Chansung.

- Enfin, _la family_ au complet ! Yaaaah, je suis trop content, enchaîna le géant un sourire plein de dent illuminant son visage.

- Je fais plus parti du groupe maintenant.

- Pour nous si ! Dit Junho ne pouvant lâcher son étreinte, trop content d'avoir retrouvé son leader.

- Bon bon, lâchez le un peu, bougonna Junsu, il ne peut plus respirer !

Ils le lâchèrent enfin et retournèrent s'asseoir dans le canapé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda Nichkhun sortant enfin de la cuisine. Ooooh !

- _What's up Khun_ ? Dit-il en s'approchant du thaïlandais.

- _Oh leader_ ! Dit-il à son tour en l'enlaçant. _What a surprise_ !

Ils étaient tous tellement heureux de se retrouver ! Enfin, cette fois ils étaient tous ensemble même si cela n'était qu'éphémère.

- Où est-il ? Demanda Jay au bout de quelques minutes.

- _In his room, I think he listening music_.

Jay enleva enfin son manteau et ses chaussures puis se dirigea sans faire de bruit vers la chambre de Wooyoung, son ancienne chambre en fait.

Il frappa à la porte et attendit. Aucune réponse. Il essaya à nouveau, toujours rien. Bon, il tourna alors doucement la poignée de la porte et regarda à l'intérieur.

Wooyoung était assis sur la chaise du bureau son écran devant les yeux et les écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Voilà pourquoi il ne l'entendait pas frapper ! Il était de dos alors l'ancien leader s'approcha délicatement et mis ses bras autour de lui posant son manteau sur sa tête.

- _Aish_, cria-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce que … Ooohh !

Ses petits yeux s'arrondirent en voyant la tête de son ancien colocataie. Wooyoung était celui qui avait eu le plus de mal à accepter le départ de Jaebeom du groupe, et du pays.

Il le regarda quelques minutes sans réagir et l'américain en fit de même attendant que Wooyoung reprenne ses esprits.

- Jayyyy, chantonna-t-il enfin en le serrant fort contre lui. Jay, t'es là !

Wooyoung ne pouvait cacher son bonheur d'avoir enfin retrouvé son ami et posé contre l'encadrement de la porte, Nichkhun observa la scène avec une petite pointe de jalousie.

Tous les garçons étaient partis manger à l'extérieur, tous heureux d'être à nouveau ensemble. Wooyoung ne lâcha pas une seule seconde Jeabeom. Nichkhun les observait depuis l'autre bout de la table. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas être jaloux, ils avaient toujours été très proche mais c'était plus fort que lui, il aurait aimé être le centre d'attention de Wooyoung.

Quelqu'un lui envoya une serviette dans la tête le ramenant à la réalité. Teacyeon évidement! Le géant était en face de lui et rigola lorsque Nichkhun cligna des yeux bêtement.

- _What's wrong Khun ? It's because of Victoria ?_

_- Yeah kinda …_

- _Kinda_? Répéta Teacyeon peut convaincu par la réponse de son ami. _It's really because of Victoria or maybe … because of our baby ? _Teacyeon fit un petit signe de tête en direction du petit coréen assis en face de Jaebeom.

- _What?_ Il jeta un regard rapide vers Wooyoung en pleine conversation avec Jaebeom et Junho. _Why him ?_

- _Oh I don't know. Maybe because of your kiss !?_

- _Our … __What ? How do you know about our … thing ?_ Demanda-t-il sans même essayer de mentir vérifiant bien que personne n'écoutait même s'ils parlaient anglais.

Taecyeon rigola, cela l'amusait de voir Nichkhun si gêné. Ça devait bien être la première fois qu'il voyait une chose pareille !

- _Because he told me !_

- _Wait, what ?_

Toujours en anglais, Teacyeon lui raconta que le soir où ils s'étaient embrassés, Wooyoung était venu le voir en panique pour lui expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer.

_- Oh, I didn't even imagine … I thought that it's just me who felt this … feeling ! _

- _Dude, really! He kissed you back ! You punk or what?_

- _Oh my... !_

Nichkhun devait en avoir le cœur net. Il ne supportait plus cette situation et le fait de le voir aussi proche de leur ancien leader alors qu'il y a encore si peu de temps c'était lui, non il ne pouvait plus le supportait.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la maison, il attendit le moment propice pour lui parler. Le moment arriva lorsque Wooyoung décida d'appeler sa petite amie. Petite amie, _vraiment _!

Il était sorti dehors le portable en main, Nichkhun attendit quelques minutes. Puis il sortit enfin pour le rejoindre, Wooyoung était assis un peu plus bas en tailleur et finissait sa conversation. Cette fois il l'entendit arriver.

- Chérie, je dois y aller. Oui toi aussi tu me manques beaucoup, se força-t-il à dire. Bisous.

Il raccrocha. Nichkhun s'assit à côté de lui.

- 'Chérie', 'Tu me manques beaucoup', vraiment ? Lui demanda-t-il le regard noir.

- Quoi ? C'est quoi encore le problème _hyung_ ?

- Le problème c'est que ça ne marche pas. Je déteste t'entendre lui dire qu'elle te manque, je déteste que Junho te touche comme la dernière fois à la salle de répét' et je déteste te voir aussi proche de Jeabeom alors que j'ai l'impression que plus ça va et plus tu t'éloignes de moi.

- Hein ? Wooyoung était tout confus. J'comprends pas, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas exactement ?

Nichkhun réfléchit quelques minutes avant de continuer.

- Ce qui ne va pas, c'est que tu fais comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si ce … baiser n'était jamais arrivé. Comme si j'étais le seul à t'avoir embrassé.

Wooyoung se leva, il était énervé par ce que venait de lui dire le thaïlandais

- Tu te fous de ma gueule Nichkhun sérieux ? Je crois vraiment que tu te fous de moi !

- Hein mais je n…

- Si j'ai fait ça, le coupa-t-il sans même lui laissé le temps de s'expliquer, si j'ai fait ça c'est parce que TU me l'as demandé. Parce que TU as voulu faire comme si de rien était et c'est TOI qui a créé ça. Si on en est là maintenant c'est de ta faute. Je m'efforce juste de faire ce que tu m'as demandé. Alors maintenant ressaisit toi Nichkhun et arrête de faire ça.

- Mais je …

- Non Khun ! Lui dit-il sèchement. Ce baiser était … _parfait_. Je ne peux pas dire le contraire et je voulais pas oublier ce moment, mais quand tu m'as dit que tu voulais faire comme si de rien était j'ai été tellement déçu, tellement triste aussi. Puis j'y ai réfléchi, et finalement tu as raison. Mieux vaut faire comme si c'était jamais arrivé. Alors reprend toi et arrête de changer tout le temps d'avis, parce que je ne suis pas une girouette. Tu ne peux pas m'embrasser et me balancer de tout oublier et de revenir quelque temps après pour me dire ça ! Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas la quitter, surtout pas pour toi. Qu'est-ce qui me prouvera que tu ne changeras pas d'avis encore une fois ?

Wooyoung partit sans même attendre sa réponse. Il était très énervé, il ne supportait pas que Nichkhun change d'avis comme ça et puis il était avec Choonhee. Même s'il ne l'aimait pas encore, il était très attaché à elle et ne pouvait pas la délaisser comme ça.

Nichkhun resta assis, seul, à réfléchir pendant un long, très long moment. Wooyoung avait raison, il l'avait embrassé et lui avait dit de tout oublier. Il était en tort, il le savait et se maudissait de n'avoir pu assumer son baiser. En plus il avait cru voir de la déception dans ses yeux, finalement tout ça était vrai. Il le comprenait dorénavant. Mais c'était si … _bizarre_. Tomber amoureux de son _dongsaeng_. Car oui il était amoureux de lui, maintenant c'était clair dans sa tête et il avait l'impression que son cœur venait de se briser en mille morceaux.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Nichkhun se força à faire comme si de rien était. Et comme Wooyoung passait tout son temps avec Jeabeom, il n'eut pas trop l'occasion de lui parler. Valait peut-être mieux car son cadet était encore très énervé.

Un soir alors qu'il n'en pouvait plus, Nichkhun se réfugia dans sa chambre et se mit sur son synthé. La musique le réconforta. Il tapotait sur les touches sans vraiment savoir quoi jouer lorsqu'une chanson lui vint en tête. Il commença à jouer et en même temps que la mélodie commençait, les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

Wooyoung passa devant la porte de sa chambre et reconnut tout de suite la mélodie qui s'échappait de la pièce pour l'avoir écouter maintes et maintes fois. C'était celle qu'_il_ lui avait composé. Il sentit sa colère s'évanouir au fur à mesure que la chanson avançait. Cette fois Nichkhun ne chantait pas, et Wooyoung n'eut aucun mal à deviner pourquoi. Il savait qu'il pleurait, sans même le voir, ni l'entendre.

Son cœur se serra petit à petit et la colère laissa place à la culpabilité. Il avait été dur avec lui quelques jours auparavant, vraiment dur. Nichkhun était quelqu'un de fort mentalement mais aussi très sensible et Wooyoung avait sa part de responsabilité dans tout ça.

Il toqua doucement à la porte, sans attendre qu'on lui permette d'entrer, il tourna la poignée de la porte et referma derrière lui. Nichkhun continua à jouer, ne voulant montrer son visage à la personne arrivée.

Wooyoung s'avança vers lui et l'enlaça doucement, Nichkhun posa sa tête sur son bras.

- _I'm so sorry my thaï prince, so so sorry._

- Tu n'as aucune raison de l'être, répondit-il en essuyant ses larmes du revers de la main qui continuaient malgré tout à descendre le long de ses joues roses. Tu as entièrement raison, je n'ai pas été correct avec toi et j'en suis vraiment désolé.

- Arrête, ne t'excuses pas pour ça.

Wooyoung le relâcha, Nichkhun se poussa pour kui faire de la place et son cadet s'assit à côté de lui sur le petit banc noir face au clavier.

- J'voudrais tant revenir en arrière et assumer.

- Ce n'est pas possible. Nichkhun, mais je peux comprendre pourquoi tu as fait ça. Tu as été … _surpris_ de ce qu'il t'arrivait. Et j'ai été égoïste parce que pour moi aussi il m'a fallu du temps. Tu te souviens quand je t'évitais avant de partir à Busan ?

Nichkhun qui le regardait droit dans les yeux, les siens encore rouges et humides, hocha la tête.

- Si j'étais pas bien, si je t'évitais c'est parce que je ressentais un truc _bizarre_, un truc que j'aurais pas dû ressentir pour toi normalement. Mais c'est arrivé, je ne l'ai pas accepté et j'ai même cru que c'était parti jusqu'à ce que tu me regardes bizarrement et que tu me dises que j'étais 'seductive_'_. D'ailleurs la honte quand j'ai demandé à Taecyeonie ce que ça voulait dire !

Nichkhun se mit à rire, et Wooyoung lui sourit tendrement.

- Bref ce que je veux dire, reprit-il, c'est que je ne t'ai pas laissé le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Alors, je ne pourrais être avec toi que lorsque tu m'auras prouvé que tu ne changeras pas d'avis et que tu es bien sûr de ce que tu veux. Je ne veux en aucun cas gâcher mon amitié avec toi. J'ai trop besoin de toi Khunnie. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point.

- Oooh Youngie, dit-il en lui souriant timidement. Tu es tellement … _toi _! Je ferais tout pour te le prouver, tu verras!

Le plus jeune se remit à sourire, il était juste magnifique. Il se tourna face au clavier et posa ses mains dessus.

- Il commença à jouer les notes de sa chanson.

Nichkhun ouvrit grand les yeux, ébahis.

- Tu as appris à la jouer ?

- Evidemment ! Il s'arrêta de jouer. Je peux te demander une faveur ?

- Tout ce que tu veux Youngie !

- Chante-la pour moi s'il te plait.

Wooyoung se remit à jouer et quelques secondes plus tard, la magnifique voix de Nichkhun retentit dans la pièce. Il ferma les yeux et se colla contre lui tout en laissant ses doigts pianoter sur le synthé.

A la fin de la chanson, Wooyoung avait le cœur qui vibrait fort dans sa poitrine. Cette chanson était vraiment magnifique et il n'y avait que Nichkhun pour lui faire ressentir des choses aussi fortes.

Ouvrant lentement les yeux, revenant doucement à la réalité, il pivota vers son aîné. Il lui attrapa le menton et le força à le regarder. Leur tête était toute proche maintenant et ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre. Wooyoung prit la tête de Nichkhun entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

Ils eurent l'impression que le monde s'était arrêté, qu'ils n'y avaient plus qu'eux. Ce baiser était encore plus merveilleux que le premier.

L'esprit encore ailleurs, il se décrocha enfin de Nichkhun pour mieux le dévisager.

- Oublie ce que je viens de dire _my thaï prince_, chuchota-t-il. Je ne veux plus jamais qu'on soit séparé.

De nouveau, des larmes coulèrent des yeux de Nichkhun, mais cette fois, c'était de bonheur.

Wooyoung se leva mais Nichkhun le rattrapa par le bras. Il se leva à son tour le dominant de toute sa hauteur.

- Wooyoung_, I … I think I love you_. Il l'embrassa sur le front.

- Oh, Khunnie, je t'aime aussi. Si fort.

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois. Après tout ce temps, tout était enfin _parfait_.

FIN.


End file.
